Trust Me
by WobbleWobble
Summary: Modern AU. Edith Crawley is a successful novelist who was hit a bump in the road, Michael Gregson is her new editor. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, back with one that has been poking around in my head for a few months. Just a quick word, it's completely AU, no one dies, Matthew and Mary got married with little drama and have already had George. Sybil is just dating Tom while she's in med school. And William the footman, he's not in the story at all but he's not dead either. I've decided it.

I steal some direct dialogue from Mr. Fellowes here and there, all credit goes to him, I own nothing yadda yadda...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Edith Crawley, wearing jeans a loose striped shirt and a worn leather jacker walked into the ground floor offices of Grantham Publishing, past the various employees who smiled at her in greeting as she made her way over to Charles Carson as he was giving instructions to one of his editors

"Good afternoon Charlie" She brightly said

Charles turned at the greeting and smiled

"Hello, Edith you're a bit early"

"Just excited to see you, especially after being away for three months" Edith beamed as she stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek

Charles put his hand on her shoulder to guide her across the office floor

"Let's go to my new office and catch up, shall we?"

Edith realized they were going in the opposite direction to where Charles' office was and gave him a puzzled look while she said

"Why did you change offices?"

As Charles opened his door and waited for Edith to enter as he replied

"We just ran into some logistical issues. Doesn't really matter, and this is fine for me anyway"

Not satisfied with the answer Edith gave him a skeptical look as he sat down across from his desk

"So, how is our star author?"

"I don't think I qualify as a star author anymore, but thank you for saying that" Edith dejectedly said.

Edith had burst onto the literary scene two years ago with her first novel, "An Heiress in Yorkshire" about an American heiress finding love through an arranged marriage to an English Lord. It was the hit of the year in the historical fiction genre, gaining rave reviews from the press, was incredibly successful commercially and practically saved the small and struggling Grantham Publishing. She followed up a year and a half later with a less than stellar effort centered around a middle class lawyer who discovers he is the heir to a Duke then struggles to navigate his new place in society. Her second novel was largely dismissed by critics, wasn't as successful as her first but still made a profit for her publishers

"Oh, nonsense Edith. I know in the end you weren't so happy about the reaction to your latest but you have a great talent and a long career ahead of you" Charles said, trying to be encouraging

"Yes, well maybe that woman from the Times was right, 'Lightening doesn't' strike twice for Crawley' I think it was...maybe I should be like Harper Lee and just retire to the country and be eccentric"

Charles gave her a sad smile and tried once more to encourage her

"You know that critics are paid to find faults, it's their jobs. Please don't take it to heart, you have a lot of fans waiting for your next work, and speaking of, did you come up with any ideas while you were on holiday"

Ready to move on from the topic of her perceived failure Edith brightened and answered

"Yes! I did, I have about two or three ideas that I think are worth a shot"

"Good, I'm sure your editor will love to hear about them"

Shifting in her chair Edith asked

"What are you talking about? You're my editor, you've been looking over everything I've written since I was ten"

Squaring his shoulders Charles was preparing himself for battle

"We hired a new one, a very good, and _very _expensive one. He's from around here but he's spent the past few years working in New York. He worked on that young adult series about the girl with the bow and arrow, I'm sure you heard of it. I quite surprised we got him actually..."

Shaking her head Edith looked at him

"So you're giving me a new editor? I know 'The Lawyer' wasn't my best but I hardly think it was so bad that you would pass me off to an overpriced gimmick"

"Edith that's not what I'm doing, like I said before you're a great talent and Mr. Gregson is excellent at bringing out the best in his writers. I've known you since you were born and frankly while you were writing your last book I let some things slide because you were in a fragile state, and it was a disservice to you and all of the employees and I won't let that happen again"

Giving him her most stubborn look Edith replied

"I agree it was a bad time for me to finish the book, but I refuse to entertain the idea of some New York...wanker trying to change my work into something that will sell gawdy merchandise"

Realizing the logical approach was going to take more time than he wanted Charles cleared his throat and leaned forward

"Now listen young lady, just because your father helped finance this company and you and your sisters are the closest thing I'll get to children of my own does not mean that you get to call the shots around here-"

Edith opened her mouth to respond but was silenced by Charles raising his hand and giving her a stern look

"The most professional thing you can do, which is the very least I expect of you, is to meet with Mr. Gregson whenever you two agree upon and give it your level best. After a certain time if the working relationship doesn't turn out to be fruitful for parties involved then we will discuss a solution. Is that understood?"

Letting out a deep breath and knowing she was beaten Edith mumbled out

"Yes, Mr. Carson"

"And I don't want to hear you using vulgar language like that again, it's unbecoming" Charles gravely added

"The last time you told me off like that was when Sybil and I took your Rover out for a joy ride around the estate" Edith commented with a sense of humor

"You did happen to leave most of the paint on a tree, if you remember" Charles lightly scolded

Edith smiled at the memory then realized for the first time in her life someone other than the man her and her sisters considered a second father would be critiquing her work

"Right, so when must I meet with this... what's his name?"

"Michael Gregson. He's a nice fellow and terribly hard working, there should be no reason for you two not to get along. He is available right now I think, he's in my old office"

"He took your office?!" Edith angrily asked

"He didn't take anything, we gave it to him to,...sweeten the deal as they say. And I'm quite happy here and happier that we have him on staff, so don't get all worked up"

"I can't understand the nerve of him to take your office when you built this from the ground up, and he just waltzes in, probably taking up half the payroll and wanting all the glory. Charlie, tell me, did you have to fire anyone just so he can buy a new Porsche or something" Edith petulantly ranted as Charles tried to soothe himself by rubbing his forehead

"Edith, I have a feeling that you dislike the idea of Mr. Gregson more than anything, maybe you should come back and meet him in a few days. And for the record he took quite a pay cut from his normal rate to work here so please don't make assumptions"

Edith stood and swung her bag over her shoulder

"No, no I'm already here and we wouldn't want to keep the guru waiting, I'll go meet him now" Edith turned to leave but was stopped by Charles speaking as he moved from behind his desk

"Hold on, let me introduce you two, and if need be, pull your claws from the man's face"


	2. Chapter 2

The pair made the familiar walk to Charles' old office, and Charles looked down at Edith to see her face set in an already annoyed expression as he lightly knocked on the open door and poked his head through

Michael looked up from the papers he was sorting and began to walk from behind the desk

"Good afternoon Charles."

"Hello Mr. Gregson, I trust Ms. Hughes has you all sorted out?"

"Yes, she's been amazing, and please 'Michael' is just fine."

Charles smiled and nodded and moved to the side to reveal Edith

"I'd like to introduce Edith Crawley, our greatest talent here at Grantham and your new responsibility."

Edith bristled at the last part of Charles' introduction and gave her new editor a quick once over. Edith looked at his dark brown khakis and blue dress shirt casually rolled up to his elbows, foregoing a jacket and tie she decided he was not bad looking for a close to middle age man but definitely the type that's painfully desperate to be considered 'hip' among the younger staff and thought to herself that Elsie and Charlie better keep an eye on him around the young interns

"Edith, it's a pleasure to meet you, I very much look forward to working together." Michael earnestly said as he stuck out his hand

She quickly and limply shook his hand only because she would get another earful from Charles if she didn't and walked further into the office

"Lovely office you have here, it's the best one really. You got quite lucky.

Charles let out a soft groan that Michael found a bit puzzling

"Yes, I did. I'm very happy to be at Grantham, Charles and Elsie and the whole staff has been wonderful really."

"When we have a someone with such a sharp mind as yourself we need to be as accommodating as possible, isn't that right Charlie?" Edith asked with a raised eyebrow

"Exactly Edith, accommodating and professional. I'll leave you both to it." Charles said realizing that his presence wasn't doing Michael any favors in Edith's attempt to make a point

"Please take a seat Edith." Michael offered as he took his place behind the desk

"You're awfully informal Mr. Gregson, do you always act that way?" Edith questioned with a haughty look

Michael was taken aback by Edith's somewhat apparent animosity, he was aware that Charles had been her usual editor and that some writers tended to be a bit temperamental about their work but he thought she would at least give him chance

"Oh, so sorry. I guess I just got used to being in the states, everyone's a bit casual there" Michael said as way of apology

"Well, you're back in England now." Edith said flatly

"Yes, the weather has been reminding me of that!" Michael offered the little joke as a way to relieve some of the tension he was feeling while Edith only responded by giving him an almost pained smile

"Right, well erm, Miss Crawley, I have to say that I am a fan of your work and I'm very excited about this opportunity."

Looking around the office that Michael had taken over Edith commented

"Yes, it should be interesting."

Michael nodded and politely smiled, it didn't take any special insight to tell that Edith wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but Michael was excited about her talent and the opportunity and wanted to get started as soon as possible

"So before we discuss your new ideas I'd like to talk about what you've done in the past, as to avoid repeating any mistakes..."

Edith narrowed her eyes and nodded skeptically

"...Your first one was very good, characters were well developed, lively dialogue and really a fascinating plot. Now the second one about the heir who was a lawyer started off well I think, but towards then end it dropped off a bit, almost suddenly...I have to ask was there any major changes in your life when you were finishing it?"

"Excuse me?" Edith indignantly questioned

"What I mean to ask is that, it seemed to me that around the final third of the book the writing changed to a more cynical and almost angry tone, and I was wondering if that was an artistic choice?"

"Are you trying to be my therapist or my editor?" Edith sarcastically asked

Michael felt a twinge of embarrassment as he let out a nervous laugh

"It's something I've run into before, something happens to an author and they end up taking their frustrations out on their work, I didn't mean to-"

Edith cut him off as she suddenly gathered her things

"This is ridiculous, I won't have some smug, pompous know-it-all grilling me about my life outside of writing, I'm sorry if this proved to be a disappointment but I'll let Charlie know that I won't be able work with you."

Edith quickly said to a stunned Michael then stormed out of his office and towards the door

Michael got up to go after her and smooth things over but decided against making a scene in his first week

From across the office floor Elsie saw the whole scene of Edith stomping off with a sour look and her face and Michael watching her with a confused expression in his doorway before he retreated back into the office and decided to go see what was the matter

"You look like you've been hit by a truck" the office manager said from the doorway

"I think I was..." Michael said as he leaned back in his chair

"So it seems your first meeting with Edith could've have gone better..." Elsie started as she walked in and closed the door behind her

"That's a bit of an understatement,...Charles did nothing but rave about her, and everyone here told me how wonderful she is, but she seems like she hates me for no reason."

"I've known her since she was a wee babe and Edith can be a bit temperamental at times, and there is a stubborn streak in the Crawley family a mile wide. Just give her time to get used to you. Your only fault is that you're not her 'Charlie'" Elsie said as she set down a stack of files and lowered her self into the chair opposite Michael

Michael huffed out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck

"I just asked her if there were any changes in her personal life when she was finishing her second book and she took off like her hair was on fire."

Narrowing her eyes Elsie said in an ominous tone

"Oh, dear...you didn't really?"

Becoming worried Michael's eyes widened

"What's the matter, what did I do?"

Letting out a sigh Elsie explained

"While she writing her second book she became engaged to, well, really a lovely gentleman, apart from his later actions. Right before the wedding he called it off. He was a bit older than Edith, but she was crazy for the man, but he thought she would grow tired of him and felt like she would be giving up her career to be married to him. The poor dear was heartbroken, and in an act of kindness he suggested spreading a story that Edith had been the one to call it off, so the gossip papers didn't take much notice. A story about a young successful writer dumping her older fiancé isn't as interesting as a romantic creative gets her heart broken."

Michael leaned his head back and closed his eyes

"Wow, I really put my foot in it didn't I?...God, now I remember hearing something about that, how could I be so stupid?"

Elsie gave him a sympathetic smile

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Charles should have told you but Edith was so hurt he'd rather pretend it never happened I think."

"I should go apologize, you don't happen to have her address do you?"

Elsie nodded and gathered her things

"Of course, I'll get it right now..."

Before leaving Elsie turned

"...And Michael, word to the wise, no flowers and she prefers red over white."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just an FYI I have most of the story finished and I'm planning to post a new chapter every 2 or 3 days, and thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Sybil Crawley was surrounded by her medical textbooks and hadn't gotten around to taking off her scrubs from her residency shift when she heard the door open and listened to the the sound of someone slipping off their boots and grumbling

"Eeds? Is that you?" she called over her shoulder

"Yes, who else would it be?" Edith replied as she entered the spacious but cozy sitting room

"A burglar maybe, or Tom sneaking in, you never know. So how was meeting with Charlie? He must have been excited to see you." Sybil conversationally asked as she glanced over a chapter about cardiac embolism

Edith took off her jacket and slung it over a nearby chair as she sunk into the couch next to Sybil

"It was fine until he told me he was dumping me on some overpaid, arrogant, pompous editor from New York."

Sybil turned from her book at the obvious sound of anger coming from Edith's voice

"What do you mean? Charlie is your editor, he always has been..."

"That's what I said!..." Edith exclaimed as she sat forward

"...but basically he told me because of the last book and everything, he's let somethings go unnoticed and that's not good for me or the company..." Edith trailed off as she propped her elbow on the arm of the couch and leaned her head into her palm

Placing her book down Sybil turned to face Edith more directly

"Okay, well...he only has your best interests at heart so maybe it's not such a bad thing?" Sybil hopefully said

"I know he does,...but the man he hired is awful, he's so smug and he's costing a fortune, and he stole Charlie's office and he has too much hair and I have no idea why he was hired. And the worst part is that he tried to pry into my personal life today under the guise of critiquing my work. It was awful, I had to go meet Thomas for a drink to calm my nerves."

Sybil raised her eyebrows as she took in her sister's rant

"I'm glad you're calm now, but what exactly did he ask you? If you're single or something?"

A disgusted look came on Edith's face as she scoffed

"Oh God no, he's too slick to be that obvious. something about how the tone of my writing changed and if anything happened in my personal life to trigger it, then he tried to justify it by saying that he's run into this before and tried impress upon me how talented he is."

Sybil stayed silent and avoided eye contact with Edith

"What? Don't tell me you think I'm overreacting."

"You do have a habit of being a bit overprotective about your work, I know you were comfortable with Charlie but maybe this new guy can bring something else out in you. And really if Charlie and Elsie hired him he can't be that bad, old Carson can smell a rat from a mile away."

Edith reached out and put her hand on Sybil's knee

"Sybil, trust me he's terrible. And I know Charlie will send a very stern email forcing me to come back in and meet with him again and I'm dreading it."

"Just curious, what is this terrible man's name?"

"Michael. Gregson..." Edith practically spit out each syllable with disgust to her sister's amusement

"...and frankly I'm tired of speaking or thinking about him anymore today, tell me what you did today."

"Just learned how to save lives is all." Sybil nonchalantly said

"That deserves a cup," Edith said as she went to the kitchen and began to prepare a snack. Hearing the doorbell ring she asked Sybil to answer the door while she finished in the kitchen.

Sybil opened the door to see a unfamiliar man standing there looking a bit unsure holding a bottle of wine

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but does Edith Crawley live here?"

"...She does. Who should I say is looking for her?"

Michael gave Sybil an nervous smile and answered

"Um, Michael Gregson. I'm her-"

"Pompous, arrogant editor..." Sybil finished for him with a teasing smile "...Yes Edith has already told me all about you"

"News travels fast then..." Michael replied with an appreciative head nod

"Syb!, Who's at the door?" Edith called from the kitchen

"Come in then, it's about to rain." Sybil whispered to Michael

Wanting to see Edith's reaction for herself Sybil called back to the kitchen as Michael looked around the grand foyer "A man with a bottle of wine who wants to see you!"

Perplexed at her answer Edith tossed a tea towel on the counter and went to see for herself what was going on and entered the hallway to see the last person she wanted or expected to see standing next to her grinning sister

"What are you doing here?" Edith asked quite unkindly to Michael

"I wanted to apologize, I think we got off on the wrong foot today so I wanted to bring you a small gift and say that I'm sorry to have overstepped my boundaries today. I behaved foolishly and I really think we could work well together so I hope we can put this afternoon past us and move on."

"Oh, that's lovely, thank you Michael!" Sybil sweetly said as she took the bottle from him

"Sybil!" Edith practically growled as she tried to mimic a withering glance from their grandmother as best she could

"What? I think it's a fine gesture, in fact why don't we all sit down and-"

"Sybil please go in the kitchen and take the tea off the kettle" Edith commanded and Sybil knew better than to push her luck and turned to Michael

"If you'll excuse me Michael, thank you for the wine and please pop by anytime!"

Michael nodded but sensed Edith didn't share her sister's hospitable feelings

"Thank you, and Sybil was it?"

"That's it!" Sybil said as she turned to walk to kitchen but not before giving Edith a sly wink

"You'll have to excuse her, she's a bit of a free spirit, and I'm sorry she took your wine and that you had to come all the way here, it really wasn't necessary" Edith told him trying her best to put on an icy front

"Oh I think it was..." Michael countered as he casually put his hands in his pockets and looked honestly at Edith

"...I was lacking tact and grace and I should have been more respectful. I am deeply sorry and I wanted to apologize in person. I hope you'll reconsider what you said today and give it another chance."

Edith shifted on her feet and tried to avoid his direct gaze

"I won't hear the end of it from Charlie if I don't give this an honest go, but truthfully I don't think it will work out." Edith bluntly said

"I certainly don't mind a challenge." Michael offered adding a playful grin

Edith's head shot up at his quip and she slightly narrowed her eyes and said

"If you're trying to be charming, it's not working."

"I'm not try- I'm just trying to be your editor and work with you, and usually that entails somewhat of a friendly relationship, or at least one that is civil, and I-..."

Looking at Edith staring him down Michael thought it would best for him to bite his tongue and try to build a working relationship with Edith over time and not confront her about her treatment of him standing in her front hallway

"...Well, anyway like I said, I'm sorry about before and I'll email you to set up another meeting. I have to be going, have a nice evening." Michael tried to not let the sarcasm seep into his tone as he buttoned up his coat and headed to the door

Edith followed behind and flatly said "Yes, you too." as Sybil popped her head around the corner and shouted

"Nice to meet you Michael! Thanks again and take care!"

"Nice to meet you too Sybil, see you." Michael cheerfully said as Edith was giving him a dismissive smile and leaning into the door

Edith quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed her mug of tea that Sybil made up

"You think you are so funny don't you?" She accused Sybil

"What are you talking about? I was being polite, I had to make up for you after all." Sybil said into her wine glass

"Oh please, the nerve of him to-"

"-To come across town from the office after working all day, stop to get a _very_ good bottle of wine and give a sincere apology in person. You were right Eeds, he is quite the rotten bastard."

Edith stared at her sister in disbelief

"Really? You're taking his side? If you didn't snatch that bottle and crack it open I would have made him take it back."

"What side? There is no side, he said he wants to have a friendly or at least civil working relationship, and you just resent him for some reason."

"You were eavesdropping?"

Sybil shrugged her shoulders and reasoned

"It's your own fault, you know how the acoustics are out there."

"Well I wasn't going to invite him into dinner." Edith said as she went to sit beside Sybil at the breakfast bar

"I don't know why you wouldn't. You didn't say he was handsome..."

"Because he's not!" Edith exclaimed with a shocked expression

"I mean he's no Tom but, I don't know, he kind of has a boyish look about him, but he can also be serious when needed. A generally kind face I think..." Sybil explained with a thoughtful expression

"Would _you_ like his email address?" Edith sarcastically asked

"No, I'm taken. But I thought he was very nice, hopefully we'll be able to see more of him." Sybil hinted as she walked back to her books

"I know what you're doing. I know exactly what you are doing."

"And what is that?" Sybil laughed as she fell into the couch

"People in relationships always do this, just because you're head over heels in love with your Irishman you're trying to set me up with someone, anyone. But I need to get my writing back on track before I even think about another relationship so take your attentions somewhere else please." Edith confidently told her sister

"It's perfect then, he can work on your writing with you while you are seducing him." Sybil cheekily replied trying to get a rise out of her

Edith could easily tell when her little sister was just trying to joke with her, so after a long day she gathered her tea and was headed to her room to unwind but not before saying

"Sybil, please, the last thing I seduced was a cupcake and Michael Gregson is no where near my list of potentials. I'm going up to my room so you can focus on studying and not the sad state of my love life. Goodnight."

"I don't think it will sad for long Eeds!"


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Holidays everyone! Bit of a short one!

* * *

Michael sat in his office preparing for the meeting with Edith that would take place in a few minutes. Truthfully, he spent the entire morning preparing for it, and most of the days prior. He felt that she was a rare talent, and only needed the encouragement and maybe some exposure to new ideas, and different way of doing things, to really hit her stride. He decided she almost seemed a bit tied to the past, to some sense of tradition.

Even though he thought Edith had been a bit rude to him in their first meetings a part of him enjoyed the challenge. Success came easy to him at his old publishing company and he seemed to be on auto pilot his past few months in New York so, it was almost refreshing for someone to question him.

His desk phone rang and he picked it up immediately

"Yes."

"She's headed to your office and she looks like she's on the war path." The voice on the other end hurriedly said

"Oh, ok. Good. Thanks, Daisy." Michael replied to the receptionist

As soon as he placed the phone down there was a sharp knock on the door

"Come in." Michael said as he stood from his desk

Edith swept in and turned to close the door as she limply said

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gregson."

"Afternoon. How was your week?" Michael cheerfully asked as he took his seat behind his desk and watched Edith settle into the chair across from him

"Fine, thank you" despite her wariness of accepting him Edith couldn't help but respond with common courtesy

"Good. Well, business, Charles told me you had some ideas for your new book you'd like to discuss?"

Michael correctly guessed they weren't at the point to chat and small talk at the beginning of their meetings

"Mr. Gregson I-"

"Please, 'Michael' is just fine" he interrupted to Edith's annoyance

"If you insist..."

"I do" Michael calmly responded

"Alright, Michael. I did have some ideas but since we are...new, to each other I think I'd rather get some pages completed to give you more of a general idea of what I'm thinking" Edith tersely replied as she brushed nonexistent lint from her jeans

"I can appreciate that strategy, but I've found that sometimes it helps to talk about what you have in mind with someone to polish up what you already have." Michael tried to gently suggest, bearing in mind that it probably wouldn't go over very well

Giving a not so subtle eye roll Edith said

"Alright we can try it your way, so I was thinking about writing a story about a teenage girl who..."

Michael leaned back in his chair with pen in hand ready to take notes, a bit surprised Edith was actually cooperating

"...is a bit shy and she moves to a new town. When she get's there she meets a vampire who's gorgeous and they immediately fall in love." Edith theatrically told Michael

"Ok, very funny Edith, but I think that story has been covered." Michael told her somewhat impatiently

"No, no there's more she also meets a werewolf with fantastic abs, and there is a family of vampires-"

"Right, this isn't working..." Michael said mostly to himself as he tossed his pen on the desk

"I agree, I'll go speak with Charlie now." Edith confidently said as she got up from her chair and started toward the door

"That's not what I meant..." The tone of Michael's voice made Edith stop in her tracks and turn around

"...I meant you sitting across from me like a petulant child sent to the head master's office. I'm still your editor, and you'll find I'm just as stubborn as you are. I hope your coat is warm cause we're going for a walk." Michael strongly declared as he rose from his desk and slipped on his jacket

Still standing at the closed door Edith spat at him

"I'm not stubborn and I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Stubborn people always say that, and Edith, for God's sake, you're a hell of a writer and if you work with me we can come up with something that will get you back on track."

Michael used a direct and honest tone as he crossed the room and stood face to face with Edith then in a softer voice commented

"If you're serious about your writing you need to trust me. At least to give it a try."

Waiting for her response Michael continued to patiently look into her face

Edith shifted from one foot to another and tried to avoid his gaze but finally let out a deep breath

"Fine. I'll try it your way..." Edith opened the door and began to walk towards the exit with Michael half a step behind and said over her shoulder

"...You know I don't have all day, and I suppose you won't tell me where we're going."

Jumping in front of her to hold the door open Michael turned his head to answer Edith

"Don't worry I won't keep you long, and there is a nice park nearby."

"Good Lord..." Edith muttered underneath her breath as she breezed past him


	5. Chapter 5

The pair quietly walked on a stone path through a small park and Edith was about to ask the reason for Michael's insistence on the outdoor adventure when he suddenly spoke

"So why did you start writing?"

"What?" Edith responded trying to buy time

"Why did you start writing? I'm guessing you don't do it solely for the money." Michael said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to Edith while fighting the late afternoon sun

"No, of course not..." Edith trailed off as she nervously fidgeted with the handle of her bag and thought about the answer she would give

Michael inched slightly closer to her and kept his eyes on their feet going forward waiting for the next thing Edith would say

"...I always loved books and I had a lot of free time as a child so I suppose it was the natural progression of things."

"A lot of free time as a child? What do you mean by that?"

Edith gave him a curious look

"Really, tell me. I mean doesn't everyone have a lot of free time as a child?" Michael replied with an honest interest in what her answer would be

Feeling a need to defend herself Edith explained

"My father spent most of his time working when he wasn't he was doting on my older sister, and you met Sybil, she's a wonderful person, but she's very...exuberant. So my mother usually had her hands full with her, so I would retreat up to a little room in the attics with a pile of books and soon enough that turned into pen and paper."

"Hmm, I'm sorry to hear that."

Edith quickly looked over to Michael

"Why would you be sorry? I'm sure you gathered I come from a privileged background. I had a good childhood all in all, nothing to be sorry about, I certainly never wanted for anything. Besides after a while my parents began to notice of all the bundles of paper in my room and turned out to be very encouraging, in their own way, and Charlie was always there to cheer me on."

Michael looked over to Edith with a smile, happy that she was starting to become a bit more open

"Sorry, I have to ask, it's all been a big mystery to me, how did you meet Charles and when?"

Edith chuckled at the question, of course it would seem odd to the outsider her being so close with her publisher

"Charlie is a very close family friend, he's more like a trusted older brother to my father. So he was always around while my sisters and I were growing up, he's just another father figure to us really."

"Then Elsie is like a mother figure then?" Michael innocently asked

"Is it really that obvious? I mean, everyone who knows them doesn't see anything odd and just accepts it but they would be so disappointed to know you picked up on it already."

Confused, he asked

"You mean they aren't together?"

Edith was forced to step closer to Michael to avoid a mother and her small children and caught a hint of his cologne

"The topic of Elsie Hughes and Charlie Carson is extremely complicated, but officially, no they aren't, not yet at least. Elsie has been there since the beginning of the company. And she has always - wait, why am I telling you all this? And why are you asking? And why are we walking in this park?"

Michael couldn't help but chuckle at Edith's sudden change in temperament

"One question at a time please, we're walking because I don't think you like being in my office that much and-"

"I'm sure you're aware that it was Charlie's office until you took it." Edith commented with a raised eyebrow

"I am, and he insisted I take it. I tried to refuse but I'm sure _you're_ aware that Charles likes to have things his way and once Elsie took up the cause I was done for."

The comment caused Edith to let out a small genuine smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Michael

"Anyway..." Michael continued "...I thought it would be nice to get out of the office and I asked you about your writing because I need to get to know you if we are to work together."

A charged silence hung in the air as Edith contemplated the idea of letting someone new into her life

"And so..." Michael began as he ducked his head out of the way of a low hanging branch "...turnabout is fair play as they say, please feel free to ask me anything you'd like."

"Why did you come back to England and why Grantham House?" Edith asked almost immediately to Michael's amusement

"Been sitting on that one awhile?" Michael asked with a smile

"Charlie told me you made loads of money in New York and worked on all the biggest books so it is a bit odd that you came back here to work somewhere that does a fraction of what you've been used to" Edith reasoned

"I'm guessing you won't take 'I missed the tea' for an answer?" Michael teased as Edith gave a more good natured eye roll than the one before

"Ok, I left for New York because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time, I went there to try and fix something but it didn't work, and I did make an obscene amount of money. But that gets old, there's only so much you can make before you are just in competition with the next guy. And I wanted to work at a place that was interested in putting out quality work instead of just a bottom line, I read your first book when it came out and Grantham was always in the back of my mind so when I made the decision to come back I looked into it and liked what I saw."

"Now I know you didn't read my second book otherwise you would have changed your mind." Edith dismissively said

"You shouldn't do that." Michael immediately replied

"Do what?" Edith asked as she held her arms against her chest to fight off the cold

"Put yourself down like that, that habit has the tendency to become a self fulfilling prophecy. You're cold, we should call it a day."

Edith was grateful for his suggestion, her nose was dangerously close to running

"Are these outdoor excursions going to be a regular thing? Should I invest in a winter parka?"

"I think the office doesn't agree with you, and as a purely selfish reason it does give me a chance to get some fresh air. Meet here next Wednesday at two?" Michael suggested as they reached the entrance to the park

"When you're after me with a deadline I'll be sure to remind you that you forced me out in the cold so you could have a stroll."

Michael's face brightened as he said

"Ah, so you won't be trying to get me fired anymore?"

"I never tried to get you fired, I just didn't want to work with you." Edith sensibly replied as Michael tried and failed to hide his smile

Edith continued

"But we'll see, I promised Charlie I'd give it an honest try and that's what I'm doing."

"I'm grateful for that, can you find your way back from here?" Michael asked as he rocked back on his heels starting to feel the cold himself

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you next week." Edith quickly said and walked away as Michael gave a small wave and a smile. Walking towards her tube station she didn't feel the burning distaste she felt for Michael the week before, she wouldn't be going to dinner with him anytime soon but she decided she might as well give him a fair shot


	6. Chapter 6

Michael and Edith continued their outdoor meetings for the next month every Wednesday afternoon each time Edith dressing more suitably for the weather. Edith told him more about how Charlie got the publishing house started with her father's help, her favorite books and authors, and divulged that her favorite idea for her new book would be about a diplomat trapped in a loveless marriage and the couple's struggle to raise their children.

Michael told her about his growing up in a football obsessed home but only wanting to read and his time at university where he spent more time in pubs than class rooms, and stories from his time in New York.

They were taking their familiar path when Michael suggested it was a bit too cold and they step into a nearby cafe to get something warm to drink, Edith excitedly took him up on his offer and the pair took a table in the back as far away from the door and the draft as possible.

"This is quite nice, maybe we should think about holding our meetings here more often." Edith looked around the small cafe filled with paintings from local artists for sale and worn but sturdy tables and chairs

"Oh come on, it's usually not that cold out. It's good for you anyway, fresh air and sunshine in the winter." Michael commented as he took a sip of his coffee

"I think my toes would disagree, but if you insist..." Edith trailed off as she looked around the room and Michael lost himself for a moment taking in her profile and the soft curl to her hair that seemed to be natural.

Used to their easy and unforced conversation that had developed Edith turned back to Michael to see why he hadn't said anything. Edith's eye contact made him snap back into reality and he softly cleared his throat and looked down a bit in embarrassment

"I suppose we can switch it up every now and again, or just shorten the walks I don't need Charlie coming after me because you have frostbite."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Michael. You are on it today" Edith teased as she playfully raised her eyebrows

After a rough start Edith became more comfortable around Michael, she found out he had a very dry sense of humor, was amusingly skittish around pigeons, and really was talented and wanted to get the best out of her writing. Michael was becoming more interested in Edith as a person after each meeting, he was always interested in her writing but now he was more curious about her view on life and what she did outside of work. Often during the week he found his thoughts turning to Edith and what she would think of this or that, and he was trying to ignore it but he seemed to be more excited on Wednesday mornings than normal.

"Thank you. I usually am actually but you're far too stubborn to notice..." Michael teased right back "...so have you made any decisions about your characters?"

Giving Michael a good natured glare before replying Edith said

"I think I want them to have two children instead of three, I don't want to skim over any characters and three might be too much."

Edith propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand

"I still haven't decided if I want them to have a happy ending or not, what do you think?"

Michael leaned his shoulder against the wall and stretched one leg out

"Well,...it depends on what you want to achieve, a happy love story makes people feel good and hopeful but a realistic situation, where a couple go into a marriage for the wrong reasons could resonate with a large group of people." Michael said the last part rather sadly and Edith chose to ignore his change in tone

"I don't know, maybe I should put this one on the shelf. With the other two I knew my idea right away and knew exactly what I wanted to do with it, this one is a bit of a struggle, but I don't have anything else."

"Someone told me a trick for coming up with an idea..." Michael started as he brushed crumbs off the table with his hand

"...just think of someone you know who has a large personality and picture them in a situation where they would have a difficult time. There should be a story somewhere."

Edith rested back in the chair and warmed her hands around her tea mug

"I might try that when I get home and have some time to think."

"What's stopping you from thinking now? It's quiet enough here" Michael gestured around to the nearly empty space

"No. I do my best thinking at home."

Edith definite response made Michael curious for more detail

"And why's that?"

"No reason..."

"Yes there is, go on and tell me." Michael said as he folded his arms on top of the table

"No, you'll make fun of me."

"I'm not going to make fun of you, as your editor I need to gain insight into your creative process. Come on then." Michael lightly encouraged as Edith kept silent and pondered whether she would tell him

"Edith, I promise I won't make fun of you." Michael sincerely said as he reassuringly touched her elbow

"Alright, so there is a chair I sit in and I place it by a window and I wrap myself up in a blanket."

"That's not embarrassing, what where you worried about?" Michael asked as Edith nervously scratched the back of her neck

"I might as well be honest..." Edith murmured underneath her breath "...the blanket is a pink fluffy quilt I've had since I was a baby, and it has to be that blanket."

A surprised and amused look came on Michael's face as he watched Edith try and put up a calm demeanor

"Oh, that's adorable."

"You promised you wouldn't make fun of me!" Edith exclaimed as she thought about giving his shin a kick

"I'm not making fun of you, I think many people would agree that you keeping your baby blanket is very...cute. And who knows? Maybe the thing will end up in a museum. The blanket that gave famous author Edith Crawley inspiration." Michael said as he raised his hands as if he was hanging a sign

"Just one question though," Michael continued "...do you write when it's warm out?"

Edith couldn't help but chuckle at his joke

"Of course I do, don't be silly. But we usually get a large bill from the air conditioning."

Both of them quietly laughed to themselves and watched a small group of people come in and sit down

"Michael, can I ask you something?" Edith said as she ran her fingernail along the handle of her mug

"Sure."

"You said you went to New York to try and fix something, what did you mean by that?"

Michael leaned back and ran his hands along his legs as a curious look appeared on his face

"That's a funny thing to bring up now..."

"It's fine if you don't want to answer, if it makes you uncomfortable, I apologize."

"No, no. It's fine, you should know..." Michael said with a nod of his head and took a moment to begin as Edith waited and watched him to try and get a clue of his answer

"...I'm married, well not really, but technically." Michael waited for Edith's initial reaction which was a rather shocked expression

"Married? I never thought...why haven't you mentioned her?"

"Because it's not a real marriage, it's long story but I went to New York to put some distance between me and the situation." Michael explained in a hushed tone, his shame over his marital status obvious

Shocked, Edith quickly said "A long story? I don't have any plans this afternoon...I'm sorry I shouldn't pry, forgive me."

"No, it's just I'm a bit embarrassed about it, you have your baby blanket and I have my joke of a marriage...I can give you the short version if you like."

"Michael it's fine you don't have to, I shouldn't have been nosy." Edith said in an apologetic tone

"It's alright. I'd rather you hear it from me than anywhere else..." Michael moved his empty mug to the side and rested his elbows on the table and moved slightly forward

"...some years ago I met this woman at a friend's party, she was Argentinian, she came over here to study and took a liking to the place. It was a bit of whirlwind, things got serious quickly and I thought I was in love with her. Next thing I know we're getting married."

Michael paused and saw Edith was quietly listening with a concerned look on her face

"A few weeks later and I find out her visa was expiring and she needed a reason to stay in the country, I was a bit upset to find this out after our wedding and it put a strain on our relationship, I threw myself into work and I guess she grew bored of me. Eventually she met another man and took up with him. I still have her contact details but we only communicate when we file our taxes, last I heard she lives in some apartment south of the river."

Edith furrowed her brow and asked

"Is there a reason you can't get a divorce? Why doesn't she marry the new guy?"

"This is where it gets entertaining, she refuses a divorce for residency reasons and the man she sees is married himself and pretty well known in politics so that's out of the question."

Edith took in the news and wasn't sure what to say next

"I suppose I could make a fuss out of it, threaten them with blackmail, but I don't see the point...her boyfriend has a family and as a workaholic with a complicated personal life women aren't exactly lining up to get involved with me. So I thought I'd go to New York for a fresh start then I realized it didn't matter where I was and I missed the pies so I came back." Michael finished with a casual shrug of his shoulders

"Michael, I'm so sorry. That's awful the way she used you." Edith sympathetically said with a pained look on her face

"It's not too bad, I got over it a while ago, I just wish I could forget that the whole thing ever happened. But Edith..." Michael coyly said as Edith gave him her attention

"You must promise not to use this in one of your stories."

With wide eyes Edith emphatically said

"Oh, I would never use someone's personal life for one of..." Edith didn't finish her statement as Michael was busy chuckling to himself and looked up to say

"Calm down, I was kidding for Christ's sake." 

* * *

Edith returned home to find Sybil working on a bowl of ice cream and watching TV

"How was it?" She asked as she turned down the volume

"Good, I think I might chuck the diplomat in India idea over and start on something new. Oh, but get this..." Edith teased as she opened the fridge to get out a drink and Sybil turned to face her more directly with an anticipating look

"...Michael is married"

"Damn." Sybil whispered under her breath while Edith responded with an annoyed look

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I thought he would make a nice boyfriend for you! Or at least a fling."

"Sybil..." Edith began as she walked around to the couch and sat next to her sister

"...thanks for your concern but it isn't like that between us we are just fri- we work together, he's my boss technically."

"I don't know Eeds, he seemed very nice and don't think I don't notice they way you spend extra time primping before your meetings, which actually sound more like dates, strolling around parks discussing literature and all..." Edith rolled her eyes and crossed her legs as she watched her sister go off on her giddy tangent

"...And! You always seems a bit more chipper when you come back, and they have seemed to have gotten longer and longer these past few weeks."

"It's because I'm excited to get back to writing after all this time and we have a lot to discuss. Really Sybil, you are pulling things out of thin air." Edith said defensively

Satisfied with the answer Sybil responded

"Well, I'm sure she is a lovely person and I hope they are very happy."

"Yes...They are." Edith softly said

Sybil took a large bite of her ice cream and kept her eyes on Edith

"...You're not telling me something."

"What do you mean?" Edith asked trying to keep up a cool front

"You're ears are turning red. Go on, out with it, give me all the details."

"Sybil you're being ridiculous."

"Edith Crawley, tell me right now or I'll call up Mama and tell her about the mysterious editor and your weekly dates."

"They're not dates!" Edith snapped as Sybil gave her a challenging look and reached for her phone

"Alright, alright. No need to get her involved. I know I'm going to regret telling you this but, it's a bit of a sham marriage. This woman tricked him into marrying her so she could stay in the country then it fell apart and she took up with another man, they rarely speak and she refuses the idea of a divorce because her boyfriend is married as well, and it's just a mess."

Sybil's face lit up at the revelation

"Edith! That's great!"

"What?! Sybil, a decent man was manipulated into a marriage and now he's stuck in it. It's awful."

Sybil poked Edith's leg with her toe and gave her a flirty look

"A few weeks ago he was 'pompous and arrogant' now he's 'decent' things seem to be progressing."

"Stop it." Edith groaned

"Can you invite him over to dinner? I'd like to get to know him more."

Edith turned her head and stared down her sister

"If you don't stop giving me grief about Michael I'll call up Papa and let him know Tom spends at least five nights a week here."

Sybil quickly stopped her teasing and turned back to the TV and murmured

"Fair enough."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another update! Thanks for all the reviews, it's very kind and encouraging :) I own nothing etc, etc, etc. Happy New Year!

* * *

Edith and Michael sat at a corner table in a small cafe near the hospital Sybil worked at happily discussing more ideas for her latest book and Michael telling her a story from the office where Charles had a frustrating time with a new intern who was insisting that he read his friend's story about time traveling pirates.

"I hope you don't mind me dragging you across town to come here, Sybil raved about the cheesecake and I've been craving it for days." Edith conversationally said as she took a bite of her dessert

"It's fine, I trust your judgement. So does Sybil live with you or was she just visiting when I came over?"

"No, we live together, but she's usually busy at the hospital, she's finishing up her residency and wants to go into pediatrics." Edith answered

"That's kind of you, to have your sister live with you before she gets her career off the ground." Michael responded as he pushed around a quiche on his plate

"It's a family home, so it wasn't my place to refuse her. Plus it's nice to have her around when she's not working, she's a darling."

"Oh, a family home, that sounds important." Michael said a bit surprised at the news

"Did you think I bought it with my earnings from my books? They didn't sell that much, I think it's been in the family for seven generations if I remember correctly, my other sister, Mary, could give you a much more detailed explanation."

"So you're one of those old money families then? I never would of guessed..."

"And why's that?..." Edith said with mock offense "...was it because I wasn't very polite to you when we first met or because I wear sensible clothes?"

A smile stretched across Michael's face as he answered

"First of all, thank you for finally admitting that. Secondly I went to university with your lot and they usually had a sense of arrogance about them, but you're not like that. You're very down to earth, it's nice." Michael casually said as Edith felt herself smile slightly at the compliment

Edith was going to respond but before she could a man approached the table and caught her attention

"David!?...Hello, how are you?" Edith nervously said as she got up from the table and gave the man an awkward hug

"Hi Edith, it's nice to see you, I thought I'd come over and say 'hello'" The short man with thinning hair sincerely said

"I'm glad you did,...and how is Sharon?"

"She's good, still plugging away in the garden" Edith gave a polite smile and a charged silence settled between them as Michael looked from one person to the other, unsure on their relationship

"I'm sorry, this is Michael Gregson, my new editor." Edith introduced as Michael raised out of his seat to shake hands and exchange greetings

"Back to writing, eh? Good, that's wonderful" David said as he smiled at Edith

"Yes, I'm quite excited and Michael has been a big help."

"Excellent, well I should be going. It was nice to see you again Edith, take care."

"I will, thanks. You too." Edith said to his back as he left the cafe and she sunk into her chair and covered her face with her hands

"Are you ok? Was that an old boyfriend or something?" Michael asked with concern evident in his voice

"No! No, but it was close enough. He was supposed to be the best man in my wedding."

A tense silence settled over the table, Edith didn't share much about her past or personal life and Michael gathered it was a sore subject and didn't want to pressure her into talking about it

"Oh. Well, that's a relief because I was going to say you could do much better." Michael joked hoping to ease the tension

Edith gave him a small smile and said

"Thank you for that, the last time I saw him I was in tears and running up a flight of stairs. It wasn't too awkward was it?"

"A bit, but he's gone now."

"I suppose you'll want to hear the story." Edith flatly said

"Not if you don't want to, but I don't mind hearing it. It's up to you" Michael said in a diplomatic tone

"It's only fair. I know about your marriage so you should hear my tale about a failed engagement."

Michael cocked his head to this side and leaned forward

"If that's how you feel then I'm all ears."

"His name was Anthony, he was a friend of my family's. Right before I finished my first book I ran into him at one of our parties at the house and we got to talking and discovered we had things in common, one thing led to another and we started seeing each other. Of course we had to sneak around and do everything very hush hush-"

"Why's that?" Michael interrupted

"Anthony was a bit older than me, truthfully he was closer to my father's age than mine and that aspect made him uncomfortable, he kept saying he would never be able to look my father in the face if he knew we were dating. At first it was all very romantic and clandestine, but after a time I grew tired of sneaking looks across a dinning room and meeting in London after his work functions, so I made a passionate declaration to my parents at dinner one night while Anthony was there and then we were out in the open."

"How did Anthony feel about that?" Michael asked as Edith was lost in her thoughts of the past

"Terribly embarrassed, he took my father's ranting like a man. But I was happy that we could be a proper couple, and things were going well. The first book took off and I started the second one, we were talking about moving in together and the future, then he proposed and I said 'yes'."

"Then?..." Michael encouraged

"Then we got to planning the wedding, my mother took it upon herself to make it a grand affair, the anticipation for my second book was very high, I just received some award for best new author and Anthony seemed to pull away a bit, but I assumed it was just work stress or wedding jitters then right before the rehearsal dinner he pulls me into the library and says that he couldn't live with himself if he made me tie myself to him."

"Ok..." Michael added, listening completely to Edith's story

"Of course I had no idea what he was talking about, but he went on about me having my whole life ahead of me and being able to do better than him and all that. Next thing I know he's jumping in his car I'm running upstairs and all my family ate for a week was wedding cake. And the last thing I heard about him was that he was working in his company's office in Frankfurt."

"I'm sorry, that's awful to happen to someone. But it sounds like he wanted what he thought was best for you." Michael said in an encouraging tone

"He did mention that, but I just wish he would have talked to me more about it, I had a feeling we could have been very happy together, but he made that decision for the both of us and that's all in the past." Edith coldly said

Michael could easily sense the sadness and regret Edith was feeling and wasn't exactly sure it was the right thing to say began anyway

"I'm not an expert on relationships, but I do feel that everyone deserves someone who wants to be with them, and will fight for them. If this man let his own insecurities end your relationship then he is a fool, and you certainly deserve better."

Edith's eyes glistened over with tears, feeling responsible for her emotions Michael reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand as he looked into her eyes and said

"Maybe it was for the best, you could be like me, I'm legally tied to my ex."

Edith let out a watery laugh and brought her other hand on top of Michael's as she heard a familiar voice call her name and looked to see Sybil walking towards them with a grin on her face

"Oh God..." Edith groaned under her breath as she pulled her hand into her lap

"Hello you two, everything going well?" Sybil asked as she borrowed a chair from another table and pulled it up to theirs

"Yes, I think so. Nice to see you again Sybil, are you all done with your shift?" Michael politely asked

"It's lovely to see you again Michael and unfortunately not, I'm just on lunch break and got sick of the cafeteria food..." Sybil responded as she took a bite of Edith's cheesecake

"...And what are you two discussing?"

"You actually..." Edith said already dreading the teasing she would receive from Sybil at home after she was caught holding Michael's hand

"...I was wondering if you would be ok with me basing the main character on you for my next book?"

Shocked, Sybil looked at Edith's nervous smile and to Michael's excited expression

"Am I going to be a prostitute?" Sybil teasingly asked

"No, of course not. You're going to be a suffragette. As well as vibrant, sweet, strong and full of life."

"I love it!" Sybil exclaimed making the woman behind her jump

"I can't wait to tell Tom, Oh! Speaking of..." Sybil excitedly said as she put her hand on Edith's arm

"...He just texted me and he is getting a regular column in The Guardian!"

"That's great Syb!" Edith responded with a wide smile then turned to Michael to explain

"Tom is her boyfriend and a political journalist. Irish lad, very nice, very smart and crazy about Sybil."

"That sounds great, congratulations!" Michael sincerely replied to both Sybil and Edith

"So I was thinking we should throw a party, is that alright? The house is certainly big enough." Sybil directed towards Edith

"Sure why not? Tom deserves it." Edith warily said as the thought of a load of people in her house went through her mind

"Good, nothing too big just a little gathering, maybe in two weeks? And Mary just messaged me and she seemed a bit desperate to have some more adult company so I bet she'll come." Sybil quickly turned to Michael and grabbed his forearm

"You should come. Michael I'm inviting you and you should come."

Taken aback at Sybil's enthusiasm Michael looked to Edith for guidance

"Michael you don't have to, Sybil, he's very busy. Don't force him."

"I'm not too busy, if it's alright with you I'd be glad to come if you think I'd fit in"

Michael looked toward Edith, their relationship had gotten much better over the past few weeks but he still wasn't sure she would want to see him out of a work setting

"It's fine by me, and it gives you a chance to meet Tom." Edith said with a smile

Sybil then added as she was standing to go place her order

"Of course you'll fit in, our friends are wonderful and you'll always have Edith there to hold your hand, figuratively."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I give Mary and Edith a better relationship here, because A. It's fanfiction and I can. B. their catty relationship on the show drives me up a wall, I can almost understand them being so bored in the early 20th century with nothing else to do so they snipe at each other and with this in a modern setting I figured they would have a bit more independence from each other. And with Edith in London they do, they're not best friends but they get along mostly.

Bit of a long one, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Edith walked back into her bedroom to join her sisters getting read for the party, Mary was sitting at a vanity putting the finishing touches on her makeup as as Sybil was busy texting Tom to pick up more supplies

"Sybil told me a gentleman friend of yours is coming tonight." Mary said to Edith while still looking in the mirror

"Sybil loves to pretend that there is something going on between me and my editor, but there's not, and he is coming but so are lots of other people." Edith calmly responded as she smoothed out her emerald green cocktail dress

"Is that why you are wearing the dress you know you look the best in tonight? For the lots of other people that are going to be here?" Sybil asked as she tossed her phone on the bed and gave a cheeky wink towards Mary

"Oh, are you two going to be acting like teenagers all night? Smirking and whispering at me?"

"Probably, but you'll have to forgive us Edith, since George was born my entertainment mostly consists of children's books and stuffed animals. So I'm looking forward to having a bit of fun with my cosmopolitan sisters and meeting this dashing editor of yours."

Sybil tried to hide her giddy smile as Edith ignored the comment and tried to change the topic

"It's a shame Matthew couldn't make it, but I suppose someone has to take care of the little prince."

"To be fair I'm sure Mama and Isobel are taking most of the responsibilities, but he was rather keen to have male bonding time this weekend, he sends his love of course. He keeps pestering me on when the two of you are going to get married. He says he's looking for reinforcements."

A confused look came over Edith's face as she answered "Please, Papa adores him, and I think Sybil will be walking down the aisle far before I do."

An odd look came over Sybil's face as she calmly said "Tom and I are fine just as we are..."

Both expecting their little sister to gush over her beloved boyfriend Edith and Mary looked at each other then to Sybil both suspicious of her reserved behavior

"Sybil?..." Mary ventured as Edith leaned against her wardrobe and gave Sybil a stern look

"You must promise to not say a word...especially to Tom we agreed to keep it a secret!" Sybil desperately said as she brought her hands up to cover her wide smile

"Don't tell me you two got secretly married or something..." Edith pleaded as Mary simply turned in her seat with an annoyed look on her face

"No, no, no...well not yet anyway. But we are engaged, but you simply cannot tell anyone. Tom's making more money with this column, and we planned to get married after my residency is finished. Nothing big just a small ceremony with a judge." Sybil explained hoping her sisters would be as excited as she was the past few days

"And did you ever think to let our parent's in on this, or us?!" Mary practically shouted

"Of course I was going to tell you, but we planned to tell Mama and Papa after it was done. I know Papa doesn't like Tom so we figured it would be easier for him to accept it when there was no turning back."

"Oh Sybil, Mama is going to be so disappointed." Edith sighed knowing her mother has quite the sentimental streak

"I know, but we are going to tell her it was a spontaneous thing and you know she'll want to throw a reception and that's fine. Tom is willing to go along with it."

"So now you are actively lying to our parents then?" Mary asked as she got up from her seat

Defending herself Sybil squared her shoulders and looked her older sister in the eyes

"Mary you know the fit Papa will throw if he thinks he'll be able to convince me otherwise and you know Mama will want to throw a grand ceremony like you had, and that's just not us. Tom and I are both adults and this really is the best option and we're doing it wether you like it or not."

"Sybil, I just don't..." Mary trailed off, trying to find the words to convince her sister otherwise

"This is not the time to discuss this..." Edith cut in

"...Sybil you know Mary and I love you and we adore Tom, but I'm sure you can realize our reservations about you springing a marriage on our parents. But for tonight let's all enjoy ourselves and try and be good hosts." Sybil and Mary both looked to Edith with a begrudging acceptance

"I don't say this often but Edith is right" Mary conceded before she lovingly placed her hand on Sybil's shoulder "Alright you pathetic romantic, let's go have fun. But we will be discussing this."

* * *

Mary was filling Edith in on the developments at home in Yorkshire when Sybil walked up to them with a wide grin followed by Michael

"Edith! Michael just turned up with a bottle of wine again, if he keeps this up we'll have to start inviting him more often" Sybil suggested with her hand on Michael's arm before she took the bottle over to the drinks table

"I'm glad you made it, Mary this is my editor Michael Gregson." Edith said with a tentative smile

Michael smiled and stuck out his hand for Mary to shake

"Yes, Mary, the one that lives at the family home in Yorkshire with the new baby. Pleasure to meet you."

Surprised at his apparent familiarity Mary gave a slight twitch of her mouth and responded

"And it's nice to finally meet the mysterious editor that's been taking up so much of my sister's time."

"I'm afraid you'll find I'm hardly mysterious, I just spend most of my time surrounded by manuscripts."

Without missing a beat Mary quipped

"Well then it seems you and Edith are a good match then,... professionally."

Edith tried to hide her embarrassment, and was saved from an awkward silence by a guest backing into a cocktail. Having no choice but to leave Mary alone with Michael she quickly thought of a topic for them

"Excuse me I'll have to go clean that up, you know Michael lived in New York for a few years Mary." Edith quickly said as she went in search for stain remover

"Have you been to New York Mary?" Michael immediately asked

"Just a few times a year for business, but I'm glad I have a chance to talk to you privately Mr. Gregson..." Mary cooly said as she stepped forward to insure that anyone else wouldn't be able to hear

"Ohh," Michael curiously said as he hoped Edith would return sooner rather than later

"Yes, Sybil has expressed to me that you and Edith are getting quite close."

"We have a good working relationship, and I do consider Edith a friend." Michael defensively said

Mary acknowledged Michael's statement with a tight smile

"That's all well and good, and I'm happy for it. If you are friends then you should know that Edith has had her share of heartbreak in the past, and I feel I have to tell you that if you end up treating her unkindly I'll make sure you'll regret it."

A bit shocked Michael stared back, mouth agape into Mary's intense and honest gaze

"There's nothing like that between us, we just work-"

Mary confidently cut him off

"I trust what Sybil had to tell me, and I don't need you to convince me of your intentions. If you're only friends then it doesn't matter but I thought I'd just give you fair warning either way."

"I understand, Edith is my friend and I intend to treat her as such."

Just then Edith returned from her cleaning duties and smiled brightly at the pair

"You two seem to be chatting along."

Before Michael could begin to think of a response Mary convincingly said

"Yes, it turns out Michael and I have the same favorite bakery in New York, Levain on west 74th. Now I have to go speak with Andrew over there, it was a pleasure to meet you Michael, I'm sure I'll see you later on."

Edith watched her sister walk away over Michael's shoulder as she moved to stand directly in front of him

"Sorry about all that. I hope she was polite, she has a habit of being a bit caustic at first."

"No, no, she was perfectly fine. She seems very protective of you and Sybil though." Michael gently fibbed

"That's just her motherly instinct taking stride, although she is more mama bear than Mother Goose."

Michael looked at her and chuckled and Edith felt a warm feeling in her chest at the sight of his eyes crinkling and the sound of his laugh

"You look very lovely tonight..." Michael suddenly said then quickly added as he gestured down at his dark jeans and light cashmere sweater

"...I feel underdressed, I hope I'm not embarrassing you."

"Oh please you look fine, very, dashing actually...and thank you." Edith said not sure wether she meant it as a friendly compliment or something close to flirting

Michael gave her a smile and commented as he looked around the large room

"You have a nice place here, it isn't as imposing as I imagined from the front hallway."

"Yes, we did some modern renovations a few years ago, having formal sitting rooms and a kitchen downstairs isn't as functional as you would think. Did our butler take your coat at the door?"

"Butler?! You actually have a butler?" Michael incredulously asked

"Michael I'm joking. We're here by ourselves, I need to introduce you to Tom. Come with me." Edith told him as they went in search of the guest of honor

Edith eventually found Tom and left him and Michael to talk as she attended to party duties, and Michael continued to mingle around the party. After a while Edith saw her sisters enjoying a drink off to the side of the room while whispering to each other and went to join them

"I think everything is going rather well, what do you two think?"

"I think your Mr. Gregson has gotten himself roped in for a long night." Mary said as she gestured to Michael being cornered by a rather aggressive woman

"Sybil, who is that?" Edith asked as she watched the woman place her hand on Michael's arm and him casually trying back away from her with an embarrassed smile

"One of Tom's colleagues, she does a fashion column and just finalized her divorce. Apparently she's been chatting up every man at the office, available or not."

Edith's brow shifted into a disgruntled position as she said in a harsh whisper

"God, he looks miserable. It's like she has no shame, we have to rescue him."

"Good thing your face matches your dress." Mary said into her drink as she raised her eyebrows at Sybil

"What?...What are you talking about? I'm not jealous, it's bad manners to leave a guest in a uncomfortable situation."

"Alright, alright, but you can't storm over there and try and snatch the woman's hair out..." Sybil reasoned trying to calm Edith down

"...we'll all go over together and Mary and I will talk to her about fashion week or something, then you peel Michael away."

Edith nodded in agreement at the plan then Sybil added

"But Eeds you can't go up to your bedroom, because the guests are bound to hear."

Mary let out a uncharacteristic and unladylike snort while Edith gave Sybil an annoyed look and hissed

"Sybil!"

"Okay, sorry just a joke, let's go."

The trio made their way across the room with Mary and Sybil leading the charge and approaching the woman, Mary flashed one of her winning smiles and purred

"Excuse me, but aren't you Beth Liddell? I just love your column..."

With Edith sneaking behind them and slipping her arm through Michael's and saying just loud enough to be heard

"Michael! I've been looking all over for you, I found that thing we were discussing, let me show you."

As Edith lead him away Sybil had trouble keeping a straight face at the columnists disappointed expression

"Thank you for that." Michael leaned his head to whisper into Edith's ear, the pair didn't bother to untangle their arms as Edith lead them away from the main party through a hallway

"You did look quite miserable and I couldn't have her undressing you in the middle of the party."

"I know you're exaggerating but I truly don't think you are too far off, we are we headed?"

"I wanted to show you our library, and I'm getting a bit tired of all the chit chat."

Down a hallway and around a corner Edith opened a heavy door that revealed an impressive and well stocked library

"This is wonderful..." Michael observed as he walked around the perimeter of the room browsing the shelves

"Isn't it? It's my favorite room in the whole house. My great grandmother was a bit of a bibliophile, she's responsible for most of the first editions."

"Can I touch them?" Michael asked as he was eyeing up a well preserved copy of _"Lady Chatterley's Lover"_

"Of course you can, it's not a museum." Edith cheerfully said as she took a seat in a large padded chair

"So is Tom enjoying his party?"

"I think so, he deserves it and it's nice to be social every once in a while."

"But not too much?" Michael quipped as he sat down across from Edith

"Sybil is the social butterfly in the family, as you can guess. She more than makes up for my shortcomings."

"I feel you have far less 'shortcomings' than you seem to think you have." Michael automatically commented while Edith felt a blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks

"That's very kind of you to say..." Edith shyly said

"It's also true but I won't embarrass you any further. So go on then, tell me all the gossip you've learned tonight."

Michael and Edith spent the next two or three hours or so chatting and laughing quietly in the library and completely lost track of time but were discovered by Sybil entering the library with Tom's arms snaked around her middle

"Are we interrupting something?" Sybil suspiciously asked

"You aren't..." Edith said as she rose and slipped her shoes on "...but it seems we are about to. Has everyone cleared out?"

"Mostly, but Mary and I won't forget about you ditching us."

"Sorry Sybil, it was my fault, I asked to see the library and Edith was just humoring me. Feel free to blame me." Michael said trying to cover for Edith

Sybil's face softened as she looked over to Edith and said

"I suppose I can forgive Edith for being a good host to a special guest."

"And now it's too late for this special guest to be out, thank you for inviting me, I had a lovely time. Nice to meet you Tom, I'll talk to you soon. Sybil it was an absolute pleasure, as always." Michael warmly said his goodbyes and Edith offered to escort him out

"I don't know why Sybil took such a shine to you, but it seems you can do no wrong in her eyes." Edith commented as the pair walked to the front door and found his coat

"Just imagine if I could get you to take a shine to me then I'd have quite the force on my side, two Crawley sisters...could you imagine?" Michael cheekily asked as he adjusted his collar

"What? Oh stop teasing, I like you very much. I never thought I'd say this three months ago but,...I'm glad we're friends" Edith confidently said, then a split second later was dreading the inevitable question of whether they would separate with something more than a professional handshake

"Good, I'm happy to hear it. Same here,... well thanks again for inviting me and I'll email you about this week."

Michael answered the question for the both of them by placing his hand on Edith's elbow and leaning in and giving her a chaste on the cheek. There wasn't anything overtly romantic or flirtatious about the act but Edith could still feel her cheeks turning red

"Take care and goodnight." He said as he gave her hand a quick squeeze and walked down the stairs and made his way home

Edith waved him off and decided to head straight to bed but couldn't deny the slight disappointed and hollow feeling that Michael was gone and it would be a few days until she could see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Edith shuffled down the stairs with a cloudy head dreading the task of cleaning up after the party, she found Sybil lounging on the couch sipping on a mug of tea and not a trace of last night in sight.

"What?...Where is everything?" Edith groggily asked

"After you went to bed Tom and I got a head start and I finished this morning with Mary, Tom had to leave for a potential interview, you just missed him and Mary is out on her run."

"Well, thank you. The last thing I wanted to do this morning was was smell stale wine." Edith replied as she filled up her own cup and went to sit beside Sybil

"So did Tom have fun last night?" Edith conversationally asked

"He did,...he especially enjoyed meeting Michael-"

"Sybil, can I have my morning tea first before you start badgering me?" Edith tiredly said

Sybil rolled her head toward Edith and asked in a monotone voice

"Did you really expect to get away with hiding in the library with him for nearly three hours? What on earth did you two get up to?"

"Sorry to disappoint but we just talked..."

"About work? For three hours?" Sybil sarcastically asked

"Yes, and about other things."

Edith met Sybil's quiet stare and felt compelled to add

"Just, I don't know, people things. We got caught up in conversation, we are friends Sybil. And there is nothing wrong with that." Edith snapped

Taken aback by Edith's annoyed response, Sybil took a deep breath and said in her most diplomatic tone

"Ok, I may be a bit, enthusiastic about you and him, but I guess there is just something I like about him. And... I think it might be time for you to..." Sybil trailed off searching for the right words

"Get over Anthony?" Edith challenged

Sybil gave Edith a guilty look, the last thing she wanted to do was upset her sister but she was also tired of seeing her mope around the house during the prime of her life

"Well, yes. If you want to talk bluntly, I know he hurt you Eeds, you were planning on spending your life with him and then he runs out on you with hardly and explanation but it's been nearly a year and a half, he's clearly moved on where ever he is. I just wish you'd give yourself that same chance."

"And how do you think me getting involved with my boss will help?..." Edith asked with tears pooling in her eyes from bringing up her past, then turned to Sybil to patiently explain as only an older sister could

"Michael is a lovely person, but Sybil you need to consider our positions. He's trying to reestablish himself here and I need this book to be a success, in fact everyone at Grantham needs this to be a success. And to risk that all for something that might not work out anyway? And who even knows how he feels? It's irresponsible and childish."

Sybil began to regret pushing Edith so much and grabbed hold of hand and looked her sister in the eyes

"I'm sorry I was so obnoxious about it. I'm very happy you and Michael are friends now, and I know that you need to focus on your writing, so maybe I'm just letting my romantic nature get the best of me, but you deserve someone who makes you happy."

Edith tucked Sybil's dark hair behind her ear and smiled indulgently

"Darling Sybil, always trying to help someone. Yes you have been a bit enthusiastic, but I know it's coming from a good place. Thank you, and as I soon as the right person comes along you'll be the first to know."

"Promise?" Sybil expectantly asked

"Yes! Now hush, I already have a headache and you'll make it worse." Edith teasingly said as she tossed a pillow into Sybil's lap.

* * *

The week after the party Michael and Edith stuck to their routine and met at the coffee shop that was soon becoming "their" place. Whoever got there first tried to grab a table near the back so they could talk and discuss Edith's writing with minimal interference.

Michael did just that and was waiting patiently as he saw a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair sweep past the window and a sensation of relief washed over him as he couldn't stop the smile from shooting across his face. They had regular meetings and neither of them ever missed one, he was confident she would text him if she suddenly couldn't make it, but for some reason there was a part of him that was always nervous he would miss out on their time together.

"Hello there! Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Edith brightly said as Michael stood from the table and took a step forward give Edith a quick hug, Edith wasn't sure if she was more surprised at the action itself or how happy she felt at the fleeting sensation of his arm around her waist and the perfect way her chin easily nestled onto the top of his shoulder

"Glad you made it, I was a bit worried..."

"What? I'm not too late am I?" Edith said with a concerned look on her face as she slipped off her coat

"No, I'm just teasing. You seem rather upbeat today." Michael commented with an amused look as he watched Edith sort herself out and retrieve her wallet

"Do I? Well, after the party I was inspired for some reason so I churned out the first two chapters of my suffragette story..." Edith answered with a smile "But before we discuss work I'll need to get something to drink."

As she was getting up to place her order Michael gestured to a plate on the table and said

"I already ordered your blueberry scone, it was the last one and I didn't want to take a chance."

Edith flashed him a bright smile and sincerely replied

"Thank you Michael, that was very sweet of you."

With Edith Crawley beaming down at him Michael felt a genuine nervousness and managed to blurt out "That's...um, don't mention it."

As Edith turned away Michael silently cursed himself for being so clumsy. Normally he had no problem bantering with women or anyone else for that matter but over the past few months as he got to know Edith he was becoming more and more enamored with her. Sometimes he would allow himself to picture him and Edith together, in a real way. Doing the mundane activities that couples ease themselves into like going for an afternoon movie after spending a lazy morning in bed, stopping at the market, or just sitting around and being each other's company all the while enjoying their easy conversation. Then reality would intercede and Michael would be forced to acknowledge that he was technically her boss and Charlie Carson had trusted him to get Edith and her career back on track, not to mention the fact that Michael was married and getting out of that marriage would be a mess and what self respecting intelligent woman would want to be involved with that?

But as he observed Edith at the counter and caught sight of the way her hair laid across her jaw line, the way her body seemed to be in perfect feminine proportion and the odd habit she had of clasping her hands in front of her while placing her order made him realize that he was falling in love with her if he hadn't already.

Michael then stared blankly at the edge of the table thinking just how he came to care so deeply for one of his writers and what would be the best solution, this problem never happened before. He was roused from his thoughts by Edith taking her seat and asking

"You look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders, everything alright?"

Michael gave her a nervous smile and said

"Just stuff at the office, nothing interesting. I'd much rather talk about you. Your, um chapters I mean."

"Alright, I think I've got the outline down and I finished up two chapters, which you can read at your leisure. Not in front of me though, it makes me too nervous." Edith seriously finished as she dug in her bag and pulled out a clipped stack of about 50 neatly typed pages

"You could of just emailed it to me."

"Yes, but it's much more fun to read it on paper."

Michael returned Edith's buoyant smile and appreciated her infectious giddiness about her new project

"You might be right about that. I'm glad you're excited about this, makes me look forward to reading it even more."

"Good...I'm glad." Edith softly said with a smile as she took a sip of her tea

"Well, now that I have my assignment I think this was our most efficient meeting yet. But I do hope you'll stay and finish your tea." Michael ventured with a hopeful smile

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Edith asked almost offended at the thought of her and Michael being strictly business colleagues at this point

As Michael grinned into his cup and took a drink Edith asked "Did you have fun at the party? I hope it wasn't too boring for you."

"Of course I did, I was a bit nervous with Miss Liddell for a moment but once you came to the rescue the night took a turn for the better."

"She was awfully aggressive, wasn't she?" Edith playfully said

"I think she thought she was flirting, but it felt more like she was inspecting me for market." Michael said in a resigned manner

Edith scoffed and added "I'm sure it happens to you all the time, successful and cosmopolitan man like yourself."

Michael gave a slight smile and responded

"Oh no, after the whole marriage...thing, I tend to focus more on work. Besides if I ever do get involved with someone else I want to happen...more naturally, less of a whirlwind, and going out to clubs and bars seems like I'm inviting something I don't want..."

Michael looked down at the handle of his coffee mug and a feeling of sympathy washed over Edith as she thought about reaching over to grab his hand in support

"...I'd guess you would be more of an expert on the subject, a stunning and talented young writer must have every man in a mile radius with half a brain beating down her door."

"Oh Michael, you and your compliments..." Edith muttered as she shook her head at him

"And by now you must know I mean them." Michael easily responded, before a thought ran through his head that he was being too flirtatious, taking it too far, one word from her to Carson and all the work would all go to waste, not to mention their friendship. The only meaningful new relationship he's developed in...God...years?

Edith gave him a patient look and replied

"Yes, well you know how hard it is to get back on the horse after a relationship crashes and burns...Sybil and some friends have tried to set me up a few times, I've gone on a one or two awkward dinners but nothing stuck. I guess I don't want to rush anything either, I'd rather wait for the right person than be in a relationship just to have a date to parties."

"Very wise Miss Crawley, I'm sure you'll find the right one and he will be an extremely lucky man." Michael said

"It's 'Lady Edith' actually."

"Sorry?"

"You've been calling me 'Miss Crawley' off and on for months when actually my title is 'Lady Edith', we don't use them of course, it's silly nowadays, but I'd hate to keep you ignorant."

"You're serious?!" Michael giddily asked

"Yes. Papa happens to be an Earl, and you've been disrespecting me since the moment we met, I should report you to the authorities." Edith cheekily told Michael as he brought up his hand to cover his laugh

"That's brilliant, you know I don't think I will ever stop finding out interesting things about you, Lady Edith."


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Friday! Thanks for all the reviews it's very very kind.

As always I own nothing, hope you enjoy!

* * *

After talking with Michael for a bit longer and running some errands Edith returned home to find Tom flipping through a magazine on her couch

"I didn't know you'd be over tonight." Edith pleasantly greeted

"I'm not exactly, Sybil's getting ready, she wanted a break from her studies so we're going out for dinner and a pint...you should come with us." Tom half heartedly invited as Edith joined him with a glass of wine

"No, you two should spend some time alone when you can, you're both so busy. New job going alright?"

Tom smiled in response and said "Yeah it's going well I'm planning on starting a series of pieces in the next month, what've you got going on tonight?"

"This..." Edith gestured around indifferently to the couch and the television "...maybe I'll heat up some left over take out later."

Tom nodded in acknowledgement and continued flipping pages and asked calmly

"What's Michael up to?"

With out thinking, possibly because she had been thinking about him more than would be normal, Edith answered

"He's meeting up with some old friends from university that he hasn't seen since before New York, but he-" Edith stopped herself from adding the detail that she doesn't think he seems too excited about it and turned to look at Tom straight on

"Why would you ask me about Michael's plans?"

"Because I figured you'd probably know, which you did, and in detail as well." Tom factually replied and added "Maybe you should meet up with him after?"

"Tom don't tell me you too. Did Sybil put you up to this matchmaking?"

"Sybil didn't put me up to anything..." Tom quickly defended "...It's.., I know I just met him but he seems like a decent guy and when we were talking at the party he couldn't keep his eyes off you. Anytime you popped into the room there he went, he was trying to be polite but I could tell, I think he cares about you."

Edith sighed and turned into her shoulder to try and hide her blush as Tom continued

"Look it's none of my business and I'm not trying to pressure you into something you're not ready for but you're a catch Eeds, and after everything that happened I wouldn't mind seeing you with someone who makes you happy. But it's your call if Michael is that guy or not."

Edith only responded with a watery smile and embarrassed that he brought out this emotion in her Tom quickly said

"Oh sorry, really it's none of my business, I shouldn't-"

"No Tom, thank you it was very sweet, I'm so lucky I'm going to have you as a brother-in-law"

Tom's eyes widened at Edith's slip about his impending marital status as Edith quickly said

"Oh no,...Tom please don't be mad at Sybil, Mary and I forced it out of her."

Tom calmed her "It's fine I figured she would tell you if not Mary too, we promised each other we'd keep it secret but I couldn't help but tell my brothers."

Just then Sybil made an appearance and Tom quickly commented with a raised eyebrow

"I just heard you spilled the beans to your sister, future wife."

Sybil gave her sister a stern look and spat out

"Really Edith?"

"Calm down Syb, it's not a big deal I'm glad your sisters know, they can help us break the news to your parents." Tom said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her

"I guess it was inevitable, Edith how did the meeting go today? How is lovely Michael?" Sybil asked with an eager smile

"Fine, everything is fine, and save it cause your fiancé already gave me my daily advice on my love life so leave me to my trashy telly and junk food, thank you."

Sybil laughed and leaned down to kiss Edith on the cheek

"You're the boss, see you tomorrow. Don't wait up."

* * *

After a few hours of mindlessly watching some program she couldn't remember the name of, what Tom said to her got the best of Edith and she was dealing with a strong desire to text Michael. Nothing unseemly, just a friendly check in.

In a rush of adrenaline Edith found their thread and quickly typed out 'Having fun?' and hit send. Then spent the next two minutes decidedly _not_ paying attention to her phone and rationalizing that texting your friend at 10:37 at night was a perfectly normal thing to do it was only when she heard a 'ping' that she let out a breath of relief and read

'Listening to the same stories I heard 4 years ago...still not funny. Counting on large amounts of alcohol to get me through the night'

Quickly followed by

'You've got to be having more fun than I am'

Edith smiled to herself and typed her response

'Ha good luck, I'm having a wild night in with whatever I can find on telly and ice cream'

She thought about waiting a few minutes before sending it, '_Mary would do that wouldn't she? Let him know you're not waiting with bated breath, no that's silly. Michael's just my friend I don't play these types of games _' Edith thought to herself before pushing send

Across town Michael was sitting in some random club surrounded by old friends who he had lost touch with but demanded to see him once they heard he was back in town.

Michael read Edith's text about having a night in and thought to himself _'Sounds perfect, no I can't write that it will seem like I'm angling for an invite, which I wouldn't mind but...she'll think I'm some creepy sloppy drunk who is just after one thing'_

He then looked around at these people he didn't really care about anymore, thought for a moment and decided that he was sick of spending his time either alone or with people who almost bored him to tears

Edith heard the familiar 'ping' and saw

'I'm jealous about the telly and ice cream, there's a sushi restaurant I've been wanting to try in my neighborhood and I haven't convinced anyone to come with. Are you busy Fri. night?'


	11. Chapter 11

Michael was waiting at the bar for Edith, he was glad he finally asked her out for a date. Well it wasn't really a date he tried to tell himself earlier, because if it was a date it would technically be their first date and it really isn't a first date if you already think you might be in love with the person who you're going out with. So really this is just a normal dinner between good friends and nothing outside of the ordinary, either way he was glad he was spending more time with Edith this week than normal.

He made a promise to himself when he was getting ready that he wouldn't flirt, wouldn't indulge himself by looking into Edith's eyes too much. This was just a friendly dinner, people did it all the time. But deep down he knew he was denying the obvious, being around Edith caused him to loose perspective, when it was just the two of them any concerns he might have about pursuing a relationship with her happened to fade away.

Edith Crawley was becoming a very important, but still distant part of his life and it seemed that every meeting, hour spent in their cafe, funny link shared through email, quick conversation on the phone just checking in, and thought about her was bringing him closer and closer to doing something about it.

He finished his drink and ordered another as he absently looked at his phone to check for a missed message and only saw the time

"_8:03...she knows the reservation is for 8 she'll be here any minute"_

He also thought about re-reading the messages he sent her to make sure he told her the right time, but no that would be silly. After a few more minutes of trying not to look at the door he heard a familiar voice behind him

"Sorry I'm late."

Michael turned to see Edith standing there wearing a stunning teal cocktail dress and a shy smile

"No, no, not at all. You look very, glamourous." Was the first thing that came into Michael's head and he couldn't stop himself from saying it while Edith smiled at his compliment

"I figured I'd try my best to dress the part when dinning in such a chic neighborhood."

"Are you making fun of me _Lady _Edith?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow

"I would never, even though you might deserve it..." Edith responded confidently as she moved to take a seat at the bar "...do we have time for a drink?"

"We do, apparently they are a bit backed up tonight so we have about 20 minutes to kill. So I read what you gave me..."

"No, absolutely not." Edith interrupted with a shake of the head and continued

"We are not discussing work tonight. We are two intelligent people and we will find other things to talk about."

"Alright that's fair, we'll just talk about common interests and shared experiences, we can tell each other funny anecdotes,... it's almost like we are on a date." Michael said with a wry smile

"And is that what you intended this to be?" Edith replied in a questioning tone

Although standing at a restaurant bar wasn't ideal Michael saw this as an opportunity to have the discussion with Edith that he knew probably should have happened weeks ago

"If I should be so lucky." Michael countered with a chuckle as he dipped his head then sheepishly looked up

"Edith, listen...I know that-" Before he could finish he was interrupted by the host quickly appearing over Edith's shoulder

"Mr. Gregson, we had a table open up earlier than expected, if you'll just follow me."

Michael let out a slightly frustrated breath as he helped Edith down from her stool and they were lead to their table

As Edith sat down she was extremely curious as to what Michael would have said if he wasn't interrupted, she thought about bringing it up, maybe asking him directly but decided against it. That type of conversation should happen naturally, if that's the kind of conversation she thinks it will be.

Michael and Edith spent the evening discussing this and that, Edith told him more about her days at Cambridge and despite spending a semester in Venice she could never quite get the hang of Italian, Michael told her about his dream to maybe write something of his own one day and Edith couldn't help but discuss Tom and Sybil and how her parents were sure to go ballistic over the whole thing with him.

They were waiting for a small dessert when Michael noticed that Edith was turning a bit pale and seemed to be sweating through her dress

"Edith, are you feeling alright?" Michael quietly asked as he reached across and felt her clammy wrist

Edith had begun to feel a bit out of sorts about half an hour ago, she chalked it up to bit of overindulgence of wine during dinner and number of people in the restaurant making the place a bit stuffy.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, it's just a bit crowded in here is all." Edith lied through her teeth as Michael waved the waiter over

"Something just came up so we'll have the check immediately please." Michael quickly told him as Edith was concentrating on keeping a wave of nausea down

Michael turned back to Edith to see her looking almost green, fished in his wallet for a wad of bills threw it on the table without counting and went round to pull out her chair as he leaned down and said

"Let's get you some air, go to the door then I'll get our coats, let me help you up."

Edith knew better than to protest at this point and groggily got on her feet and clasped on Michael's arm to make their way to the exit, once at the doors she let go of his arm and waved him off to get their coats as she leaned on the wall to make her way outside.

The cool air was more than relieving to her sticky and warm skin as she supported her self on the building just to the side of a large window

_"I can't believe you got drunk tonight, and on what? Two glasses of wine? God, this is embarrassing"_

__Edith chastised herself as the light from the traffic was focusing in and out, then suddenly she felt a wave of nausea that couldn't be kept down and emptied some of her stomach onto the pavement.

As she was retching Michael came up behind her and tried to block her from the sight of people passing by and snickering

"Ok, it's all right, let's go around the corner and you can get it all out. Put on your coat, you don't need to catch a chill on top of this" Michael said as he rested a protective hand on her back

Before she even looked up at him Edith teared up and blurted out

"Michael I'm so sorry this is so embarrassing. I'm sure you didn't mean to take a drunk out to dinner."

As Michael helped straighten her up and placed her coat around her shoulders and they started to walk away from her dinner he gently said

"Edith you're not drunk for God's sake, you probably have food poisoning. You barely had two glasses of wine and at Tom's party you had at least four whiskeys in the library with me and were still sober as a judge. That place was freezing and you are sweating like you're in a marathon. Come on I'm taking you home."

Edith stopped walking but still needed to hold on to his arms for support

"We can't go, at least you can't come with me. It's very kind but I'm afraid there will be a racket and Sybil has a big day tomorrow at the hospital, that she's been studying like mad for. I can't risk it. I'll be fine by myself, and really I'm so sorry about this."

"Edith-" Michael pleaded as he moved them to the side so Edith might have something to be sick against if she needed it "-I'm willing to bet you'll be up all night being sick, and I'm certainly not letting you jump in a cab alone to drive twenty minutes across London traffic in your condition."

Edith let out an involuntary moan as she felt cramps forming in her stomach

Worried that she might keel over Michael stepped closer and put his arm around her waist and said slowly

"I understand if you are worried about Sybil so either I'm taking you to the hospital or you can come to my apartment, it's literally two blocks away and we can be there in under five minutes."

Edith looked up at him and brushed away hair matted by sweat to her forehead and sighed

"Michael I'm not going to the hospital and I can't impose on you like that, really-"

"Edith!" Michael sternly interrupted "I'm not letting you wander back to your house by yourself, in fact I'm not letting you go anywhere by yourself in this state. I know you're afraid of hospitals so this is your last chance to have a say before I pick you up and carry you into the emergency room myself."

Edith nodded her head and said "I suppose I can sleep on your couch if it's no bother."

"It's not, not at all. Now come on let's go." Michael said as he supported Edith around the waist and by the elbow and practically carried her the rest of the way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Almost there." Michael said as Edith braced herself on the side of the elevator with her heels in hand

The bell rang and the doors opened then Michael quickly stepped out and began to guide Edith by the small of her back down the hall to his apartment.

Michael had the key ready before they reached the door and opened it while Edith softly groaned "Bathroom?"

"Down that hall and the second left." Michael said as he flicked on lights and watched Edith hurry to her destination as she tossed her shoes and whipped off her coat. He also quickly looked around to see that he hadn't left a mess around. He could hear Edith retching into the toilet and filled a large glass with water and padded down the hall way.

It was his experience that women generally hated to be seen being sick so he waited patiently near the door until he thought she was finished then softly knocked and said

"Edith? Do you mind if I come in? I have some water for you."

Hearing only, what could be best described as a whimper he slowly opened the door to see Edith slumped against the wall with tears streaking mascara down her face

"Here get the taste out of your mouth, love." Michael said as he leaned down and brought the glass up to her lips

It was the first time Michael used such an endearment and it worsened Edith's already massive shame and disappointment in how the evening was going so far

"Oh Michael, I really am so sorry, this is so embarrassing." Edith mumbled and she tried to wipe away her tears as he slid down next to her

"Edith, come here." Michael said as he lifted his arm for her to slide underneath, which she willingly did, and laid her head against his chest to his pleasant surprise

"None of this is your fault, if anything it's mine. Inviting you to eat raw fish with me and all, we should of just stuck with muffins and scones."

Michael reached up with his other arm to shake his bathrobe off the door hook "Here, you feel frigid now and we need to get you off this bathroom floor." he stated as he draped the robe over her "are you feeling any better?"

"A bit, thank you. Just mortified is all..."

Michael chuckled to himself as he placed a soft kiss into Edith's hairline and rubbed her arm up and down then whispered

"How many times will I have to tell you to not be embarrassed? It's the restaurant's fault and they'll be hearing from me tomorrow. Would you feel better if I told you about the time I was literally caught with my pants down by my head teacher when I was fourteen?"

"I really would actually." Edith said, sounding more like herself than she had been just an hour ago

"Well, I'd love to but we really can't stay on the floor like this it's freezing and you should get to bed and sleep-"

Edith interrupted him by lunging toward the toilet emptying her stomach again

Michael was close behind and knelt down next to her to hold back her hair

"Alright, go on and get it all out. You'll feel better once you do." Michael tried to encourage as his free hand was rubbing Edith's back

Edith did seem to get it all out then gave a guilty look to Michael

"I think I'm done, I forgot to eat lunch today so I can't imagine there is anything left. Oh God you don't want to hear any of that..."

"Stop beating yourself up, we've all been there. Now come on, up you go and off to bed." Michael said as he stood up then leaned down to let Edith wrap her arms around his neck

"Thank you so much Michael, now just point me in the direction of the couch..." Edith meekly said as she stood bracing herself on his shoulders

"I'm taking the couch. I'm not going to use my bed and let you camp out in the living room while your sick, it's right through here." Michael definitely said as he walked across the hall to his bedroom and went for the closet.

Edith slowly stepped in and looked around to see books and manuscripts piled here and there, framed black and white pictures of various city landscapes on the walls and a large bed with what looked to be an extremely soft comforter.

"I'm not sure what you usually wear to bed but all this is clean, and you're more than welcome to it..." Michael announced as he reappeared from the closet with a variety of sweatpants, running shorts, and long and short sleeve T-shirts that he set down on the end of the bed

"...I'll let you change and be back with some water." He added with a gentle smile and slight squeeze to her elbow.

Edith returned the smile and nodded then selected a pair of, what had to be football shorts and a soft long sleeve cotton T-shirt.

As she was changing she was thinking about how kind and understanding Michael had been, she remembered a time in university where she took a few shots more than she should of and ended up between two garbage cans behind the club. Her date at the time kept his distance and eventually just tossed her in a cab and went on his way, but Michael really wanted to take care of her. She also thought how dangerous this all was, being in his house, having him dote on her, giving her his bed, and she didn't know if she was ready for a relationship or anything close to it. She was attracted to Michael on a physical level, and maybe that's the only place where this was headed but she also was beginning to have feelings for him more than just a friendship.

She thought he might feel similarly and then that would mean, opening up again, being vulnerable, giving your trust to someone which would be hard for, both of them, actually. She knew what Sybil would want her to do, jump in with both feet and throw caution to the wind. Mary would advise her to make him wait and earn her affection totally, and she wouldn't even consider it until his divorce was finalized. But it didn't matter what her sisters would do, this was all her own decision.

She then smiled to herself and thought as she pulled the shirt over her head _"hmm, smells like him."_

Just then she heard a knock and Michael say "Edith? Can I come in?"

Edith reached over and opened the door for him and saw that he had changed into his own set of simple pajamas, black sweatpants and a worn grey T-shirt, and was holding a large bowl with a bottle in it and a glass of water.

Michael saw her and smiled

"Good, I'm glad you made your self comfortable." He squeezed past her to set a large bowl on the nightstand and continued

"So here it is if you need it, and I found this sports drink, it's supposed to help you rehydrate so you should try and drink it. You know where the bathroom is, I left a small light on in there, so that shouldn't be a problem and this..." Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of aspirin then set it on the stand

"Michael..." Edith quickly said before he went on "...thank you so much. This is all too kind, but I really can't kick you out of your own bed. I'd feel terrible."

"Edith, I insist, I fall asleep out there all the time. It's no bother..." Michael reasoned as he fluffed the pillows and pulled back the comforter on the bed "...go on then, you need to sleep."

Edith accepted that he would only be satisfied if she let him play the role of caretaker and walked towards the bed but stopped when she was facing Michael

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate-"

Michael tried to wave her off but Edith clarified

"No, not just tonight, but over these past few months...you've, just been wonderful...thank you, for everything."

Michael gave her one of his soft smiles that seemed to effect every part of his face, placed his hands on each of her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Likewise, and it's been an absolute pleasure. You've made everything so... much better. I'll see you in the morning then. Let me know if you need anything. Sleep well." He finished as he walked to the door but was stopped by Edith calling his name as she climbed into bed and he turned to give her his attention

"Just one question...I was just wondering,...what were you going to say at the bar before dinner?"

Michael was leaning against the door frame as Edith looked at him from his bed with such honesty and it gave his heart a slight twinge to see her looking so vulnerable

"Edith, I don't know if we should have that conversation now. You're not feeling well and need rest..."

"I'd sleep much better knowing what you were going to tell me earlier." Edith countered with a certain bravado that being around Michael seemed to bring out in her

He relented with a nervous laugh and went to sit on the edge of the bed as Edith shifted her legs to give him more room.

"Earlier, at the bar...I was just going to say..." Michael slowly began as he first avoided eye contact but found her hand to hold

"...That I think you are wonderful, and amazing, and so very talented, and one of the smartest and most interesting people I've ever known, and simply...gorgeous." Michael practically blurted out the sentence then looked up and held eye contact with Edith, then continued in a quieter tone

"And that I feel so lucky that we've met. I didn't have much when I came back here but for the past few months everything good in my life has started and ended with you. I know I have baggage but you're the only person in a long time that's made me want to be better, be worthy of you."

Edith stared at him almost in shock, she had an idea of what he might say but there is a difference in imagining and it actually happening

"That's quite a speech.." Edith managed to say

"Yes, well I know it might be a bit unfair for me to say it, being work colleagues and all, but I guess it was time for me to put my cards on the table as they say, and there it is."

Edith watched as he stood and nervously looked around, not sure of what she should say or how she should progress until she saw him head for the door and say over his shoulder

"I'll leave you then, goodnight."

"Michael, wait. I don't want- It seems silly that you're going to sleep on the couch when you have such a large bed. Why...Just sleep here, if that's ok." Edith hopefully said trying to sound confident and self assured

"You're sure Edith?"

"Yes, I am" Edith replied as she slid over to the other side

Michael took his place in the bed and raised his arm as Edith snuggled into his side with her arm draped over his middle and her head on his shoulder. Michael reached over to turn off the lamp and they both settled into bed.

After a few minutes in the dark Edith softly said

"I'm starting to have feelings for you, and it's all been unexpected. Scary, even."

"I understand..." She felt the reply through his chest as much as she heard it

"... Edith, this is something I don't want to mess up, the way I feel about you, I don't think I've ever felt that way about anyone."

Edith cleared her throat and said in an even tone

"I don't want to muck it up either but you don't think it will all be a bit complicated? Regardless of how careful we are?"

Edith felt him pull the blanket further up to cover her and heard him say

"Any relationship is complicated, but yes I suppose we have more than our fair share. That doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

Edith murmured her acknowledgement against his chest then said

"Things are going so well with my book, and it's so important that it's a success for Charlie, and I don't mean to discount your feelings but...

"Edith..." Michael interrupted while running his hand up and down her arm

"...we don't need to make any decisions right now. In fact I think we've both done enough talking for tonight. Get some rest and we can discuss it tomorrow over breakfast if you feel better."

Edith let out a relieved sigh

"Ok, that sounds good."

She readjusted her head on his shoulder and brought her hand up to rest on his chest and drifted off to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

Edith woke up first, she was always an early riser. She and Michael didn't move much during the night, Edith was still curled into his side but his arm seemed to drop from around her shoulder to length of her body.

She could just slightly tilt her head up and get a full view of his face, oddly enough while he was sleeping his brow seemed to look like it was concentrating on something the same way it looked when he was reading. That made her chuckle then her thoughts drifted to how awfully messy the whole thing would be.

A part of her always looked down on girls who got involved with their work superiors or other 'inappropriate' relationships, she remembered in university all the gossip she took part in when it came out that a classmate was dating a professor. She always thought they were desperate or had some deep emotional issues because they couldn't find a more suitable partner.

But never mind the fact they work together, she still wasn't sure she was completely over Anthony, and there was the glaring and still very present problem of Michael's marriage. Of course Sybil agreed with her that it was essentially a legal technicality, but her father? Not to mention Granny and she was certain Mary would have a field day once she found out.

No, it was impossible. She had a responsibility toward Grantham Publishing to focus on her writing so it could be a success. There were plenty of good people who's jobs might depend on her, and getting romantically involved with her editor was childish and silly. Even if he was very lovely and encouraging and kind and seemed to understand and accept her more than anyone else. She simply couldn't do it, at least not right now.

Edith decided the best thing would be for her to quietly leave and speak to Michael about it later, last night was a whirlwind and they both needed some time to get a clear head.

She deftly removed herself from the bed, stopped in the bathroom then went about the apartment collecting her things and before leaving placed her bag on the dining room table to make sure she had everything she came with.

"Early bird gets the worm?" Michael brightly asked making Edith nearly jump out of her skin, she quickly turned around and blurted out

"Oh, sorry I didn't want to wake you."

With a sleepy smile and his hair a mess Michael told her

"Your absence was jarring. You have a habit of making yourself needed, Lady Edith."

Then looking at the scene in front of him, Edith in her coat with shoes in hand, her pajamas neatly folded on a chair and looking like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar the realization dawned on him

"...Right. I see."

"Michael, I just-"

"It's fine, I'm just wondering what I did between you inviting me to sleep with you and right now to make you want to leave without a word."

"You didn't- it's not like that, I just think that we both need to rethink this. If it's really the best thing."

Michael moved past her and into the kitchen

"If we're going to have this conversation this early, I'm going to need a coffee, can I get you a tea or do you have a cab waiting?"

Edith set down her shoes and followed him

"You don't need to get snappy, I just think as adults we need to think about if this is all worth it."

Michael turned from the stove and questioned

"Worth it? What exactly are we in danger of? A few weeks of office gossip? Is that what your worried about?"

"It's more than just gossip, this is my career. I need this book to be a success, I need to focus..." Edith strongly said "...people think I'm joke after the disaster of my last one, you can just get a job anywhere you want. In fact if you were smart with your money you wouldn't have to work another day, I can't get another reputation."

Michael defiantly crossed his arms and stared at Edith from across the island

"Alright, I'll quit, being with you means more to me than any job. I can call Carson this afternoon."

"You're being ridiculous, that's the opposite of what I'm saying." Edith tiredly said as she rubbed her forehead and took a seat

"Can you tell me what you're saying? In layman's terms please, because this whole morning has been nothing but confusion." Michael pleaded as he angrily retrieved a mug for his coffee

"Fine. I need you to be my editor, your very good at it and the basic fact is I need you to do the job you were hired for."

"Edith, my basic fact is that I'm in love with you..." Michael desperately declared

"...very much in love with you. And all I want to do is be with you and try everyday to make you happy. But from what I'm hearing you want me to pretend like that doesn't matter?"

Edith stared at him in shock then looked down to avoid eye contact

"Michael, I can't tell you what's it's like to hear that, but...for now, yes. Please can we be adults about this..." Edith said with more confidence than she actually had and a tense silence overtook them both as Michael finished pouring her tea

"Can I ask you something?..." Michael asked as she stirred sugar into her drink

"...Do you want to be with me? It's a simple question."

"Can we just..." Edith wearily said

In a petulant tone he responded "I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem that complicated to me."

"Michael. You're married!" Edith practically yelled and continued "...and that might be the least of our problems. I'm just not willing to put everything I worked for and the future of Grantham on the line, and honestly I might not be in a position to get into a relationship with anyone, no matter how...right it might seem."

Taking her point Michael let out a deep breath and said

"Just so we're clear, you're putting Grantham above whatever you might have with me? What we might have with together?"

Looking at him directly Edith responded  
"Yes. I'm sorry but that's just how it has to be. At least for right now."

Taking a moment to figure out what just happened Michael rubbed his forehead and looked to Edith

"Ok, if that's how you feel. I guess I won't convince you otherwise right now, God knows you know your own mind, for better or for worse. I just don't know how we should proceed..."

Edith took the lead and said

"I think we'd be better off, at the moment, with just communicating through email. Better yet, we'll use Elsie as a go between. Just so neither of us is tempted to get friendly."

Michael looked up at her with a shocked expression

"Christ Edie, I feel like I'm loosing my friend!"

"You're not... It's just until the book is finished, then we can talk about it again."

Michael busied himself at the sink and said over his shoulder "If that's your decision then I won't force you into anything. But I think I've been clear about how I feel about you."

Edith took his comments in stride and added

"You have and please understand, that I think I feel the same way about you, but we just can't right now, it's too complicated and if we barrel into this I just can't see a happy ending."

Sensing her presence was no longer helpful to anything, Edith slid off the stool and gathered her things and went to leave

"I hope you can see this is for the best right now and thank you again for last- for everything."

Michael looked over at her and responded  
"Take care of yourself Edith, and please, if you ever need to don't be afraid to call me."

Edith smiled gratefully and ended the conversation by saying  
"I'll remember that, I promise. You'll get the new chapters this week. Goodbye."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't have smooth sailing all the way could I? We are nearing the end though, I've got about 3 chapters left and a massive massive epilogue. As always all credit goes to Fellowes and so on and so on

Thanks for the reviews I'm glad to see people enjoying it!


	14. Chapter 14

Sybil walked into the offices of Grantham publishing and was quickly greeted by Elsie Hughes

"Sybil dear, what on earth are you doing here? Aren't you busy with planning your party?"

"Oh you know Mama is the General on that, she's determined to make up for our lack of a big ceremony. I was just wondering if Charlie was around, I wanted to have a bit of a chat." Sybil said as she was obviously looking around the office for something or someone

"He's not unfortunately, in fact you know that he's away on business this week. He had to change plans to come home to be at your party. Sybil what on earth are you up to?" Elsie knowingly asked

"So I can't stop in for visits anymore?" Sybil asked as her eyes focused on the large office straight ahead

Elsie followed her line of sight directly to Michael's office and she asked in a hushed tone

"What exactly are you planning? And does your sister happen to know your here?"

"Is he busy then?" Sybil innocently asked

"Yes. He's far too busy to have you meddling in his personal life, and I don't think Edith would appreciate it either. Don't go stirring up trouble." Elsie warned

Sybil defended herself

"Edith is miserable and I have a good idea why, we both know she's far too hard headed to come to her own senses without some help. I have to at least give it a shot, if your sister needed help wouldn't you do it?"

Elsie let out a defeated sigh

"I might agree with you on that first part, but you should let them work it out themselves."

"I intend to, I just need to get things started a bit. What's he been like? At least don't make me go in there blind, he hasn't been dating other people has he?"

"Sybil, what do you think I actually do here? The man doesn't check in with me morning, noon, and night."

Sybil gave her the patented 'Help me' look that they both knew worked on Elsie every time.

Elsie let out a groan and said

"He's been a terror. Moody, short with the interns, barks orders at the secretaries, and I think he must be putting in ten or twelve hour days. So if he is going out with anyone I doubt they are having a fun time."

"Oh dear, worst than I thought." Sybil said as she readied herself for battle

"Sybil Crawley, you have a special talent for getting yourself into trouble, even with the best intentions. You better hope your sister doesn't find out you were here, she'll hit the roof."

Sybil leaned over and whispered

"I can trust you to not give me away, can't I Hughesie?"

Elsie couldn't help but smile, Sybil always could charm her way into anything.

"Make it quick and I won't."

Sybil walked toward the office and knocked softly on door and heard a terse

"What is it?" from the other side

Opening and leaning her head in to see Michael pouring over manuscripts Sybil brightly said

"Just me!"

Michael curiously looked up with an already annoyed expression to see the second person he least expected to be there and jumped out of his seat

"Sybil!? Come in, please. This is a surprise... Can I get you anything?" Michael asked as he directed her to a chair in front of his desk

"No I'm fine thanks, and sorry for barging in but I was around the neighborhood and thought I would pop in. I haven't seen you in what, three months is it?" Sybil asked being perfectly aware of her mission

"Yes, that's about it. Three months. How have you been?" Michael tried to ask in an upbeat tone

"Oh just fine. And yourself? Everything with work alright? Still settling in back home?" Sybil asked turning the conversation back to him

Remembering the first time they had met and his first impression of Sybil was of someone trustworthy, caring and kind Michael folded his hands together and asked

"Do you want the real answer? Because Edith always told me how busy you were with work and I know you have a wedding coming up. Plus your house and the hospital are across town, so I think I know why your here, or at least I hope I do."

Suspecting her task was easier than expected Sybil leaned forward and said "You've caught me, I'm here to convince you to go after Edith." Then in a softer tone added

"And of course I want the real answer."

Michael smiled to himself at Sybil's audacity then ran a hand through this hair

"I'm awful. I miss her, very very much. And just like the last time I've thrown myself into work, but I can't keep my mind off of her, then I get angry at myself for thinking about her because of how it makes me feel and how I miss her then I take it out on people around me, making me a giant prick."

Taking it all in with a nod Sybil managed to say

"Well, no one can't say you're not self aware."

"My girlfriend in college was a psychology major." Michael simply said rubbing his forehead in stress

Michael filled the silence by asking

"How is she? You know her best Sybil, be honest with me."

Sybil did decide that honesty is the best policy and told him the truth

"She's miserable. Doesn't go out much, and when she does she's grumpy. Just stays in her office typing and researching away or lays in bed watching whatever is on. I think it's safe to say she misses you just as much as you miss her."

Michael thoughtfully took in the new information then said

"It's funny, you'd think I'd be happy to hear that she's suffering just as much as I am, that would mean she feels the same way. But knowing first hand what she's going through, I have to say I'm not exactly pleased."

"Then do something about it!" Sybil interjected.

"I guessing you want me to rush over and declare my love, tell her the only way we'll both be happy is be together whatever the circumstances? Well I can't, and I won't. We already had that conversation, Edith knows how I feel and she made her choice."

Sybil tried to reason with him

"Maybe if she just saw you again, if you two just talked to each other. Tom and I are having our reception this Saturday, why don't you stop by and..."

"Sybil, your sister has a strong handle on what she wants and needs right now. I have to respect that. I won't force her into anything. But honestly, I'm praying for the day she decides to call me." Michael quietly but firmly said.

"So you're just sitting by and waiting for her to come to her senses?" Sybil challenged

"Yes, essentially. But know that almost everyday I think about picking up the phone or going to find her. She's worth waiting for and I promised myself I wouldn't put any pressure on her. I'm not going to mess this up."

Sensing that she was beat Sybil searched for something else to say as Michael smiled at her from his desk and said

"Congratulations to you and Tom. And thank you for coming and talking to me, I'm glad Edith has you watching out for her."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Sybil gave a long look at Michael and told him

"You know you two are perfect for each other, stubborn to a fault but, very considerate and loyal when its all said and done."

"Thanks. Sybil can I ask you a question? You've always seemed to fight my corner, why is that?"

Sybil gave him a shy smile and replied

"I don't know really, I just had a good feeling about you. And when you and Edith were meeting I got the sense that you understood her and as much as we love her she never really had that from our family. That's important, I think."

Humbled by her speech Michael gave her a kind smile and said

"I appreciate you saying that very much, and thank you. Edith loves you and I can see why, and I'd feel lucky to call you a friend."

Sybil stood as she said

"Of course you can, and I feel the same way. And now that you've shot down my hopes of a romantic reunion at my wedding reception I'll leave you in peace."

Michael walked from behind his desk to see her to the door

"I do wish I could come for you and Tom, but I hope you can understand... How about this, I'll make a reservation for you two at my favorite restaurant and it will be on me. Maybe not mention it to Edith, I don't think she would appreciate you dropping in, just give me a day and time."

Sybil stood at the cracked door and adjusted her coat  
"We would love that, you're a good man Michael and I know I will be seeing you again."

Michael nodded in acknowledgement but before Sybil could leave he spoke again  
"And Sybil, I know you will regardless...but take care of her, the most you can, please."

Sybil leaned up to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek  
"I will, I promise. But you be sure to take care of yourself too."

With that Sybil left his office and walked straight over to Elsie hooked her arm through hers and leaned in to say  
"I'll be needing your help to sort this out between them..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Everything seems to be going well." Mary commented to her youngest sister when they found a quiet moment at Sybil and Tom's reception celebrating their marriage at Crawley family's London house.

"I guess, personally I would have been fine just going down to the pub but Mama and Papa are enjoying themselves and I know it was important to them to have at least little tradition."

Mary smiled sweetly at her

"Either way you're a darling for humoring them. I do wish Edith would stop sulking though, it's putting a damper on your day."

Sybil brushed some lint from Mary's shoulder and whispered

"Oh, you're the only one who thinks that, she's going through a rough patch and all this wedding business isn't helping. She misses Michael, she wouldn't say it but it's as plain as day."

"They broke up? I thought he was just her editor, she was very clear about that."

Sybil sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening

"It's more complicated than that, they weren't dating, just very good friends who worked and spent time together. She felt it was getting too friendly and pulled back to focus on her book. He's still the editor but they communicate through Elsie, and don't you dare tell her this but, I went to go see Michael and he's about as miserable as she is."

Her interest peaked, Mary asked

"So she completely cut off contact with him?"

"Yes, one night she's off to dinner with him the next morning she comes home crying from what I assume was his place and it took me nearly two days to get details out of her. I actually invited him here, he said he's happy for me and Tom but he has to respect Edith's wishes."

Mary rolled her eyes and quipped

"Typical Edith, architect of her own misery." 

* * *

"Hello deary, you look lovely today." Elsie Hughes warmly greeted Edith as she was taking a break from the party in a side hallway

"You're just being nice, I look completely normal." Edith dismissively said

Else quickly replied

"Maybe I would know what normal looked like if I ever saw you around the office anymore..."

"Elsie you know I can't go there. And please don't guilt me into coming, I already feel bad enough that I have to treat you like a glorified secretary."

Elsie huffed out

"Edith I hate to break it to you, but I _am _a glorified secretary, and if we are getting down to brass tacks I would like to see you and Mr. Gregson reconnect..."

Edith knew this conversation was coming, between Sybil handling her with kid gloves and keeping her obvious happiness with Tom as subtle as possible, Charlie popping by the house just to 'chat', and her mother finding sometime the past week to corner her and ask with her painfully earnest expression if there was anything she would like to talk about. It seemed everyone and their cousin knew about Edith's romantic situation, or lack there of.

She did miss Michael, very much, but this was the right thing to do. Even if she was unhappy her writing was focused and she hasn't missed a deadline, in fact she was usually early. And the arrangement with Elsie was working, although it was a bit awkward.

"...and not just for your happiness. Which I do care very much about, but it turns out Mr. Gregson is a bit of a brooder when he's unhappy. He's been snapping at interns for weeks, so my motives are a bit selfish."

Edith bought herself some time by taking a sip of wine

"Oh, I'm sure Michael is doing fine. He has enough work to keep him busy."

"He certainly is keeping himself occupied, he's usually the last to leave the office but if I didn't know any better I would say the man has a broken heart."

Edith smiled sadly and said

"Well, that's life isn't it?"

Patiently and carefully Elsie replied

"In some cases yes. But in others, for whatever reason, we decide unjustly to put that on ourselves."

"Elsie you know it's more complicated than that..."

"Is it? Or are you possibly avoiding getting back into a relationship because you're scared?"

Elsie didn't need to elaborate, they both knew she meant that Edith might be nervous to try another relationship after what happened with Anthony. Edith took her point but continued

"And what about Grantham? Should I just throw all my responsibilities out the window for what could very well just be a fling?"

"You sound like your father, or dare I say your grandmother..." Elsie responded with a smile to lighten the mood

"...and I've seen you and Mr. Gregson together and, well I'm no romantic expert but I do have eyes and the word 'fling' doesn't really come to mind. You two suit each other."

Edith tried to hide the effect Elsie's opinion on her and Michael had and softly said

"Really? Do you think so?"

"I do, but it doesn't matter what I think does it? How do you feel about him?" Elsie gently asked

Edith confided in her "I think I'm in love with him, and I miss him so much I'm sure about that. We only met once or twice a week in person but I miss the lead up to seeing him, getting excited about what you're going to discuss, making a point to remember to tell him things. At least five times a day I think about calling him."

Elsie put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as Edith fought back tears

"Sounds like a classic case."

"I know what Sybil, and probably you want me to do but I just can't see another way. There is so much riding on this book and I can't take that risk." Edith tried to explain without making much of a scene

Elsie smoothed her hair back and wiped away a streak of mascara

"Dear, everyone in this world has had to take a risk at one time or another. You only have one life, better start making the most of it while you have the opportunity. And if you're worried about some flighty secretary making gossip I'll straighten them out before you know it."

Edith took a moment to let Elsie's words sink in then turned to her and thoughtfully asked

"Do you think I should go see him, and just have a talk?"  
Elsie grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze

"I think everyone should hold onto happiness when ever they find it. It might be messy and complicated but things worth having usually are, but I think you owe it to yourself to do something that makes you happy."

Edith looked at Elsie and softly nodded

"Right. Ok. Right, I'll just find my phone then."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N; Hello! I didn't mean to update _this_ chapter today (Happy Valentine's Day BTW!) but it was ready and I realized I hadn't updated in a while so there we have it. Hope you enjoy, I own nothing yadda yadda...

* * *

Sybil saw her sister rush upstairs in what looked like a panic state and decided to go after her in case something was wrong. She went to Edith's bedroom to see her digging through drawers and tossing books aside

"Edith?..."

Edith whipped around to see Sybil nervously eyeing her from the doorway

"My damn charger. Have you seen it? My phone is dead. Of course my phone is dead."

Becoming more concerned Sybil stepped into the room and shut the door  
"Is something wrong? Do you need to call someone?"

Edith reassured her sister  
"No, nothing's wrong. Well, there is something wrong but I'm trying to fix it. But there's no emergency."

Sybil stared at her waiting for a more detailed explanation.  
"I'll just go there." Edith nervously said

"Eeds you're not making any sense and it's starting to freak me out."

Edith stepped closer and put her hands on Sybil's shoulders

"Sybil darling, all your nagging has finally paid off. I had a talk with Elsie and I'm going to Michael's. I want to be with him and the last time I checked he wanted to be with me. So I'm going over there right now to figure everything out."

Stunned, Sybil didn't say anything for a moment then threw her arms around Edith's neck and let out a roaring laugh

"Oh finally! Don't let me keep you anymore, I'll come up with something to tell them all to cover for you. Go get him, you _minx._"

Edith smiled in response and grabbed a coat to throw on as she was walking out the door Sybil called after her

"And Edith...don't you dare come back here tonight."

Edith quickly walked down the stairs and out the door before anyone had a chance to ask her where she was going, she hopped in the first cab she saw and gave the driver directions. During the ride she went from supremely confident to wanting to open the door and roll out of the car and make a run for it.

Before she knew it she was there. In front of Michael's apartment building. She paid the man and he drove off, and there she was. Finally the idea popped into her head that maybe he wasn't home? It was a Saturday afternoon, he was probably out doing something. She had to at least ring the bell, she couldn't face Sybil without even doing that.

She walked in the foyer and found his name and had to close her eyes while she pushed the little button.

Silence.

It was absurd to rush after him like that, he wasn't even home. It was frankly arrogant of her to think he'd just be sitting around waiting for her to call. Edith turned to leave, then she heard from the speaker

"Hello?"  
That was him, even through the intercom system she could tell that was him.

Edith stood frozen  
"Hello?...Anyone there?" Him again

"Yes. It's me!...It's Edith- Edith Crawley." Edith quickly said

There was a moment, that felt like years, but really was only seconds where nothing happened then Edith heard the buzz of the door being unlocked and walked through.

Edith paced around the elevator on the way up and then slowly made her way down the hallway. She couldn't turn back now, he knew she was there. She found his door and lightly knocked.

It opened almost immediately, with Michael standing there looking inexplicably out of breath.

The both of them just stared at one another for a few seconds and he finally spoke

"Is everything alright? Are you ok?"  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just wanted...to...see, to speak to you."  
"Of course. Come in, please."

Michael moved aside and let Edith pass. She stood in between the dining room and the living room, not sure where to go next. Michael motioned to the large sofa.

"Please, go ahead. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Edith insisted

Michael stood near the doorway and seemed a bit confused by Edith's presence  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you of all people here today. It's Sybil's party today isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. It's all very nice and beautiful and eclectic, very Sybil and Tom." Edith added hoping that their easy and unforced banter would return soon

"You know she invited me?..." Michael asked as he sat across from Edith on an ottoman "...I wanted to go, very badly. But you made your terms clear and I had to respect that, and now here you are, sitting right in front of me."

Michael finished as he looked into her eyes and a slight smile appeared on his face

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's a bit unfair... I practically forbid you from contacting me, and I just turn up on your doorstep-"

"-But I'm so glad you did."

The sudden declaration gave Edith pause as she tried to come up with a response while Michael continued

"Edith, I've missed you. I haven't stopped thinking of you for one moment. I've been inquiring at other publishing houses because, I understand you're not comfortable being with someone who you work with and I don't want anything like that to stand in our way."

"I don't care." Edith simply said

A questioning look came onto Michael's face as he didn't quite believe what Edith was saying

"Erm,..ok I didn't- I thought..."

Seeing his confusion Edith leaned forward and put her hand on his knee

"Michael, I don't care if you work at Grantham, I don't care that your my editor, at this point I wouldn't even care if you were my insurance salesman. I'm tired of pretending that I don't want to be with you. Because I do, very much so."

Michael's face was a mixture of surprise and relief as he took her hand in his  
"You're serious? You're ready to give this a shot?"

Edith laughed at his response

"Yes! I'm serious, honestly I've been miserable these past few months, and I think we can make this work. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it..."

Michael smiled at her then leaned forward, gently cupped the side of her face and gave her a tender and meaningful kiss

Once they broke Edith pulled him to sit next to her and leaned into his side, taking in everything about him that she missed for the past three months

"Edith there is something else I want to tell you..."

At Michael's ominous tone Edith sat up straighter to get a better look at him

"...like I said before I don't want anything to stand in our way, so a few weeks ago I started divorce proceedings. I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to be a free man."

Unbelieving, Edith said  
"But you said she would refuse it, what happened?"

"Honestly I didn't really want to get my hands dirty, but she's always been able to talk her way around me. I got in contact and told her if she put up an unnecessary fight I know a very tenacious Irish journalist who would love to expose a hypocritical politician. It's a bit dirty but..."

"Well,...good on you Michael!..." Edith proudly said "...I'm so happy for you, but I'm sorry for the trouble if you're just doing it for my sake..."

A concerned look came on Michael's face

"Darling, the very least you deserve is a single man, and you're certainly worth all the legal headaches and hearings. Hopefully everything will be settled in about six months."

"I think I can handle that, now that we both have ourselves sorted out." Edith replied with a relived tone.

Michael placed another kiss into her hair and confidently said  
"I knew you'd come around, your stubbornness was just in the way for a bit."

Edith stared up at him in mock disbelief and gave him a gentle pinch in the ribs then said to Michael's amusement

"Are you angling for fight? Our first time together in three months and you're already teasing me? Unbelievable."

Michael lifted Edith to the other side of him where her legs could rest across his lap and replied  
"Ok, ok, you're right. I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in so long I forgot how to act like a gentleman."

Before Michael knew it Edith shot back as his hands traveled the length of her legs

"In my experience you never have!"

Michael gave her one of his bright smiles and asked  
"I suppose you'll have to be getting back to Sybil's party soon?"

"No..." Edith smiled as she smoothed back the hair behind his ear "...Sybil is covering for me, I think I'm off the hook for the rest of the night."

Michael's eyebrows shot up as he leaned closer to give Edith another kiss

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your little sister?"

* * *

Edith snuck back into her house with shoes in hand and tried to make a quick move up the stairs but was stopped by her mother's voice from the kitchen

"Edith? Sweetheart is that you?"

'_Shit.'_

Edith quickly smoothed down her hair to walk into the kitchen and saw her whole family, minus Sybil sitting down to brunch.

"Good morning everyone." She nervously said.

Her mother got up from her chair and walked toward her with outstretched arms and a concerned look on her face and said

"Oh, dear I'm so sorry. Is everything alright?" before she enveloped Edith in a warm hug

Confused, Edith looked at the faces of her father, sister, brothers-in-law and grandmother all expecting an answer

"Yes. Everything is fine." Edith unconvincingly said wishing Sybil would make an appearance to let her in on whatever story she concocted.

"I think you're a wonderful friend for rushing to be at his side."

"Yes. Well, that's what friends are for..."

Sybil finally made her appearance and was a bit shocked to see Edith  
"Edith! You're back. I didn't know you would be,...back so soon. You should of called."

"I am back Sybil, but my phone died, _remember?_ And thank you so much for telling everyone _why_ I had to leave." Edith responded trying to figure out why exactly she did have to rush out yesterday

Sybil picking up on the situation replied  
"Oh it's no problem at all, when you told me that Thomas was hit by a bus we all understood that you needed to leave and sit with him at the hospital. But we are all so glad that it was nothing major and everything is fine."

Edith tried to hide her shocked expression but heard her mother say  
"Oh, I should make him some soup and bring it over, Robert shouldn't we go visit him? His family all lives so far away."

"No!" Sybil and Edith both said at the same time to everyone's confusion but Edith clarified

"I don't think he is up for seeing visitors mama, and he's a bit sore. I was just coming home to shower and change and to pack a bag...because I'll be staying with Thomas for a few days."

Cora nodded her acceptance and held Edith's wrist

"Alright, and Thomas is very lucky to have you as a friend, I hope he knows that."

Edith smiled with the knowledge that she pulled one over on her family and turned to leave but was stopped by her Granny calling her name

"Edith dear, I do look forward to meeting that young man you really spent the night with."

Robert folded down his paper and gave a quick and annoyed look from Edith to his mother, Matthew and Mary shared an amused glance between each other, Tom shot Edith a knowing wink, while Cora stared bewildered at middle daughter

Edith quickly said while she was making a hasty exit  
"Granny, don't be silly!"

Sybil gave her grandmother an impatient look and whispered  
"Really, Granny?"

Violet defended herself

"What? Carson keeps me informed, and Thomas Barrow not wanting visitors? I find that hard to believe, he is possibly the biggest drama queen I have ever met." 

* * *

A/N; OK! that's the last of the regular chapters but I should have a pretty large epilogue coming up later this week. I like to give them a happy ending whenever possible :)

Thanks for all the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

It turns out I'm a bit of a fibber, I was ready for this in it's original state to be the end then a scene popped into my head and I wanted to have that as the epilogue. SO here is this massive chapter and I'll get up the true, honest to goodness epilogue up in a few days and that will be the end! Thanks for sticking with it!

* * *

Michael guided his car through the bends and curves of the narrow country road while Edith took a nap against his shoulder. The pair had left London earlier that morning, they decided taking the car would give them a chance to stop where and whenever they wanted on the trip up to Edith's family's 'country home'. And honestly it provided a quick exit if they needed it. They were coming up on their year anniversary of being officially together, and despite Edith's fears everything was going smoothly, better than smoothly actually.

Of course there were whispers among the secretarial pool for a few weeks but it tapered off when they all found something else to gossip about. To her surprise it seemed her writing was in fact improving, and Michael was more energized then he had been in years. As most people guessed, being together gave them a greater intimacy when it came to work.

Michael listened to and accepted Edith and pushed her to do her best and he inspired Edith with his determination and understanding. With Michael, Edith found a place and a person to be truly honest with, a sense of security. She could take chances and explore new perspectives while he was by her side. Edith fascinated Michael with her range of talent, although she was positively a member of the upper class her characters ranged from all backgrounds and she easily gave them all a realistic humanity. Michael was her editor and boyfriend but he also happened to be Edith's biggest fan.

Overall Edith was happy with him, possibly the happiest she's ever been, and Michael was happiest when he was making her happy.

Edith stirred and blinked her eyes open

"How long have I been asleep?" She groggily asked as she tried her best to stretch out

"For most of it, we're nearly there. Do you want to stop for something, we're about to come into a village. Ripon, I think."

"No, don't bother, Mama will have enough food to feed an army." Edith commented as she took a sip from her water bottle

Michael smiled to himself and snuck a look at her

"It's very kind of her and your father to invite me up, although I think I'll feel about out of place with all their friends there."

Edith took hold of his free hand and weaved her fingers with his on the center counsel

"Nonsense, Sybil and Tom will be there, and Matthew, you liked him when you met him those few times. Sybil and Tom already know you so well, I think you need to spend some real time with the rest of them. So they really get to know you."

Michael quickly looked over to her hopeful face

"You're probably right, and I'm happy to. I know how annoyed you get with them sometimes but I can tell they mean a great deal to you. But I think your father has his mind made up about me."

Edith ran her free hand over his forearm and optimistically said

"Mama likes you, very much I think. Sometimes Papa needs time to come around on things-"

"Oh, a stubborn Crawley? I have never heard of such a thing." Michael teasingly interrupted

"Well, it didn't help that the first instance he heard of you was when my sweet Granny called me out for spending the night at yours." Edith cheekily replied

Michael chuckled at the memory of Edith returning to his apartment in slight panic, telling him the story and the both of them falling into a fit of laughter over the whole thing.

"No regrets in regards to that, darling."

Wanting to get a last minute brush up on what he needed to know for the weekend MIchael changed the topic

"So pheasant shooting then? I didn't even think people did that anymore, who should I talk to and who should I stay away from?"

"Yes, it's a but outdated but Papa is a slave to tradition."

"So, you've said..." Michael replied as the reminder of his other mission for the weekend resurfaced, he needed to get Lord Grantham alone to discuss asking for Edith's hand in marriage. He thought it was a bit unnecessary, God knows Edith has her own mind, but he knew it was important to Edith that her parents were at least agreeable, so he thought he should meet them half way.

"That's just how he is, tonight it will just be us. The guests arrive tomorrow, Mary's godfather Dickie will be there, but you should call him Lord Merton, he's a nice man but stay away from his sons they're awful. Um let's see..." Edith continued thinking about all the guests they would encounter while Michael focused on the road and her tips on who and who not to talk to.

"I think it's best if I just stick by your side for most of it." Michael said once Edith gave him the full run down

"I feel the same way, I couldn't bear being with the whole set for a weekend without you there. After we pass that house just take the second right." Edith said as they made their way through Downton village and she leaned against his shoulder

Michael listened to her instructions and leaned his head over to giver her a kiss on the forehead

"Just one weekend Edie, I think it might turn out to be a nice change of scenery, I'm actually looking forward to seeing where you grew up, learning more about you."

"Really? It's just a dusty old house." Edith incredulously asked

"Yes really, you forget what I'm always telling you, I'm curious about everything having to do with you." Michael smoothly said as he gave her hand a little squeeze

Edith let go of his hand and brought hers up to the side of his face to guide it closer to hers nibbled his earlobe then whispered as she pressed her body against his

"You can be devilishly charming when you want to be Gregson."

Desperately trying to keep his eyes on the road Michael cleared his throat and said

"And you can be the most alluring woman on the planet when you put your mind to it, do me a favor darling, please don't make me crash the car when we're almost to your father's house. It won't get me any points."

Edith laughed to herself, placed a teasing kiss underneath his ear and said

"Remember, you started it."

As she was moving back into her seat she let her hand trail down Michael's chest and felt an odd lump in his coat pocket

"Michael, what is that?"  
"What's what?"  
"There's something odd in your pocket."

'_Damn it, you bloody idiot.'_  
"...Oh, it's just my phone. So where should I park the car when we get there?"

Pointing down at the cup holder Edith said

"Your phone is right there, why are you being so strange?"

Realizing there was no hope Michael pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park

"Damn,...Alright this is not how I imagined it, but knowing you, you're not going to let this go until you get a full answer. As infuriating as that is, it's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Michael took a confused Edith's hand in his and continued

"In fact there are many reasons why I love you and why I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and trying to make you happy."

Michael then took out the small velvet box from his jacket, gently opened it, and asked

"Edith Crawley, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Edith looked down at a simple and beautiful diamond and emerald ring set in platinum, then back up to Michael's hopeful expression

"Yes! Of course, yes." She answered before taking his face in her hands and giving him a passionate and loving kiss

Once they broke Michael slid the ring on her finger and said

"I really wanted to speak to your father first, and I found a nice restaurant in York I was going to take you to, but I was stupid enough to leave the ring in my jacket. I'm sorry about all this Edie, really I-"

Edith interrupted him

"Michael this was perfect, it doesn't matter how it's asked as long as it's the right person. And you are the right person, in every way. But I do think I shouldn't wear this ring around the family just yet. We wouldn't want to shock them."

"Right, and I do want to speak to your father first, I think he'll appreciate that, and I need all the help I can get." Michael sensibly offered

"I agree, he will like that. Then we'll tell them all after. But Michael, whatever he says, I'm still marrying you. You're the man I want to spend my life with, and whatever opinions my family has won't keep me from doing that."

"You're sure about that?" Michael tentatively asked as he placed his hand on her knee

Edith brought her own hand on top of his and smiled at him

"Absolutely." 

* * *

The pair finally made their way to the house, Michael couldn't help his mouth from hanging open for a bit once he looked up at the massive house, and Edith gently took his hand and led him inside.

They found the family gathered in the library, Cora and Robert were quick to give Edith a hug and a kiss, followed by the same from her sisters and brothers-in-law. Cora took it upon herself to embrace Michael around the shoulders and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We're so happy you were able to make it, aren't we Robert?" Cora said with a pointed look

Michael jumped in to avoid any embarrassment  
"It was very kind of you to have me, Lord Grantham."

Cora continued her encouraging look until Robert responded  
"Not at all, Gr-, Michael. The family is very happy to have Edith and her friends here."

Another look from Cora made Robert add begrudgingly  
"And please, 'Robert' is fine."

Michael nodded his thanks and went on to greet the rest of the group and missed Cora whispering to Robert

"I'd wish you'd stop, and at least be polite to the poor man."  
"What? I was, I am. I'm letting him call me by my first name."

" 'The family is happy to have Edith and her friends here'? Robert they've been dating for more than a year, I don't know what your problem is with him but you're being obstinate. He's a perfectly nice man and Edith adores him." Cora told him as if she was scolding one of the children

"I treat him just the same as Matthew and Tom" Robert tried to defend himself  
"Yes, well maybe more Tom than Matthew, just don't put an atmosphere over the weekend, please?"

"What are you two whispering about over there? The family isn't going under is it?" Mary jokingly asked from the other side of the room

"Not yet dear, but you never know." Robert replied as Cora still stared him down

The family gathered for what was described as a 'casual' dinner, but Michael found out he was still expected to wear a jacket and collared shirt. As they were walking to the dining room Edith whispered to Michael

"I told Matthew and Tom to leave you and Papa to yourselves after dinner, then you can talk to him."

"But what about everyone else?" Michael asked

"I told you he's a slave to tradition, we still spilt after dinner. The men stay in for cigars and brandy and the women go to the drawing room."

Michael gave her a funny look and continued into the dinning room and was surprised to see name cards arranged around the table

"You really weren't kidding, were you?" Michael asked as Edith helped him find his seat  
"No, not at all. And it won't be changing any time soon, this is your last chance to escape."  
"I wouldn't dream of it."

The conversation at dinner was pleasant and gave Edith a chance to catch up with her family and for Michael to get to know everyone a bit more. Edith's granny in particular took the opportunity to ask him some very pointed questions.

After dessert when Cora began to lead the women into the drawing room and Matthew and Tom did just as they were told and decided they would go play a quick game of billiards.

Left alone with Robert, Michael took the seat closest to him and poured himself a generous measure of brandy.

"I trust you're enjoying your time up here so far?" Robert conversationally asked  
"I am, thank you. And honestly I'm glad to get you alone for a few moments."

"Are you now? Why would that be?" Robert said as if he was a cat playing with a mouse

Michael shifted in his chair to make himself a bit more comfortable  
"Well, because I love your daughter very much, and I'd like to ask for your blessing to marry her."

Acting very unsurprised Robert took a sip of his drink before asking

"I'm a bit curious as to why you feel the need to ask for my blessing Gregson, you don't seem the traditional type after all."

Michael wasn't sure if Robert was referencing his position as Edith's editor or his recently finalized divorce, he thought it should have been broken gently to Edith's family but she disagreed and let it slip very matter of factually a few months prior

"That may be true, but it's important to Edith so it's important to me. And I intend to do everything to keep her happy."

"Until you decide you don't want to be married to her anymore? I don't wish for my daughter to be dropped like a sack of potatoes when things go through a rough patch." Robert challenged as he gave Michael a stern look

"...My divorce. Yes, I made a mistake a while ago. That marriage was stupid and reckless and I've come to regret it very much. I can understand your reservations, but I can only tell you that I love Edith, truly and whole heartedly. She is the person I want to spend my life with and I will work everyday to be worthy of her."

Michael said this with appropriate mix of confidence and sincerity while he looked Robert in the eyes the entire time

Robert took another long drag of his cigar and leaned forward  
"What if I say 'no'?"

Taken aback at the question Michael thought for a moment then said

"Edith and I will still go through with it, truthfully I already asked her. I did plan on speaking to you first but she found the ring on the way up here and forced my hand a bit."

"Well then, I'm presuming she agreed."

"She did. But it's still important to me, to us, that you are comfortable. She cares for you very much, and like I said before I intend to keep her happy, and I think her happiness includes her father being supportive of her marriage."

Robert seemed a bit touched by Michael's speech about Edith's feelings about him, but he spoke in a low and serious voice

"Since we are being frank Gregson, I was a bit concerned that it seemed one of my daughter's superiors seduced her, and a married man on top of that. But Carson gave me a good word about you and Edith appears to be happy. Plus Sybil raves about you..." Robert trailed off but kept his eyes on Michael

Michael looked directly back unafraid of the tension in the room, Robert downed the rest of his drink and stood, Michael followed

"I'll give my blessing as long as you remember this, if you ever cause her one moment of pain or grief I'll have you ripped apart and thrown in the river."

A smile of relief came across Michael's face as he shook Robert's hand  
"Completely understood Lord Grantham, and thank you."

Robert clapped him on the back and said

"Well let's rejoin the ladies and share the good news. And if your set to join the family stick with 'Robert' because I'll never hear the end of it from Cora if you don't."

But before he could get to the door, it swung open and Edith came in saying

"Oh Papa, thank you so much. Michael and I are so happy."  
Edith quickly threw her arms around Robert's neck with an amused Michael standing by.

"Edith, were you eavesdropping?" Robert asked  
"Yes, I had to make sure you didn't give him too hard of a time." Edith sheepishly replied as she moved next to Michael and leaned into his side.

"I'm sorry to say Michael, but it seems you landed yourself a meddler..." Robert said before he gave Edith a kiss on the cheek and finished with "...congratulations dearest, let's try not to break the bank with the big event, shall we?"

"Of course not Papa, I know you're still recovering from Mary's. I think we'd like something simple and quick." Edith said as she looked into Michael's face as he smiled in response

Robert sensing the couple might like a moment alone went for the door

"I'll see you both in the drawing room where you can make the big announcement to everyone."

Edith turned to face Michael straight on as his arms wrapped around her waist

"Mission accomplished I would say." Michael proudly said  
"Michael, that was wonderful." Edith replied as she looped one arm around his neck and let the other rest against his chest

"I meant it, you know. Every word. I wasn't just trying to convince your father, It's my biggest priority that you are happy and well taken care of." Michael said as he began to leave a trail of kisses along Edith's neck

"I just hope I can be a good wife to you..." Edith softly said

What she said and mostly how she said it made Michael's head jerk up

"And why would you have any doubt in that? Edith you're intelligent, creative, kind, funny, strong, and to top it off you are absolutely stunning. I couldn't do better than you if I tried."

"That's very sweet of you to say." Edith said as she was blushing and busied her hands by adjusting Michael's suit jacket

"It's also true, but above that I love you and you love me, I think that's a pretty good start. Anything else we can figure out together. That sound like a deal?" Michael asked as he held Edith's hands and brought them up to his lips

Edith responded by leaning up to give him a deep kiss as she ran her hands across his shoulders

"I'll take that as a yes..." Michael said as he caught his breath, then continued "...we should get going before they send a search party."

"You're right, but promise me I'll have you all to myself in a few hours?" Edith asked as she curled her arm around his waist

"Of course, in fact you happen have me all to yourself for as long as you want." Michael said as the couple walked through the door to announce their happy news.


	18. Epilogue

A/N Hey! Sorry it took me a bit longer than expected to get this up, things got a bit hectic at work.

But here it is the end to the story, I really enjoyed writing modern AU it's fun! you should try it.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews, I hope everyone enjoyed reading :)

* * *

Edith pushed the pram through the doors of Grantham Publishing as she smiled her thanks to the woman who held the door open for her and almost immediately ran into Charles and Elsie having a conversation.

"Oh hello you two!" Edith greeted as she put down the rain hood

Elsie's face lit up as he said

"How lovely to see the Gregson girls visiting us today."

Before Edith could reply Charles cut in

"Now Mrs. Hughes remember she is still Miss. Crawley here, she didn't give up her pen name and she needs to maintain her professional reputation."

Edith and Elsie both shared a look as Elsie moved closer to get a better look at the baby

"It's alright Charlie, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows that Michael's and I's relationship extends beyond the office and I don't mind."

In a cooing voice Elsie added as she tickled the baby underneath the chin

"Yes they do, and we have an adorable piece of evidence right here to prove it. Don't we?"

"Edith, I need to speak to you about promoting your book in America, I think if we really push it could do tremendously well." Charles cut in again trying his best to remind the two ladies that they were still in a place of business

"I know Charlie, but I just got in the door. Marigold is very excited to see her favorite uncle, can't you take a moment to say 'hello'?"

Charles succumbed to Edith's teasing and trying his best not to loose his professional stature in front of his staff walked over to the pram and brought his large hand down to give the baby a soft tickle in her chubby tummy

"Hello little bunny, and when will you start writing for us?..." Charles softly whispered, but was still heard by a passing secretary who stifled a giggle at hearing Mr. Carson's pet name for the baby

"...right, Edith I do need to talk to you about a promotional tour, it's very important, we can't take our foot off the gas." Charles almost demanded as he cleared his throat

"I understand Charlie, just let me discuss it with Michael first. Is he busy?"

Charles tried to hide his frustration as Elsie told Edith that Michael's last meeting of the day just ended

Edith pushed the pram between the desks and Charles muttered to Elsie

"Why does she have to check with him? The books been completed for months, he has no say in promotion."  
"She meant speak to him as her husband you old boobie."

* * *

Edith pushed open the door and pulled the pram behind her as Michael walked around from his desk

"Well, what a surprise! My two favorite girls visiting me at the office." Michael said as he gave Edith a familiar but loving kiss and bent down to take his daughter out of the straps

"I hope you aren't too busy..." Edith said as she took off her jacket and hung it behind the door

"For you and Marigold? Never. And how are you my little sweetheart?..." Michael asked as he danced around his desk and back into his chair

"...has Mummy been nice to you on your big day out on the town?"

"Oh don't you dare, just because I don't spoil her rotten like you doesn't make me mean." Edith tried to scold him but she could help the smile from covering her face as she watched Marigold chew on the end of Michael's tie and him happily let her do it

"Fathers should spoil their little girls, what else are they there for?"

"I'll remind you of those words when she's fourteen and we're both tearing our hair out."

Edith warned as Michael laughed and gave the baby a big kiss on her cheek, Marigold was a happy baby and it was true that Michael spoiled her rotten, in fact the only one who might be worse was her Aunt Sybil. Marigold wasn't exactly planned but she was certainly welcomed, Edith and Michael would have liked more time as just a married couple but it turned out they had a very efficient marriage so they only had about nine months with just the two of them.

"Have you spoken to Charlie? He's very worked up about you promoting the book in the states." Michael asked as he placed some pens on the desk for Marigold to play with

"Yes, I just saw him. I want to do all I can for the book over there but I just don't see how it will work." Edith said obviously concerned about the whole situation

"What are you worried about? It will just be a few signings, some readings and interviews, maybe a chat show or two. You'll do great."

"I meant about leaving Marigold, I don't know how I could stand it..."

"Darling, it's just two weeks! And you'll be so busy it will fly by."

"Michael two weeks is a very long time in this development stage! She could learn French or something in two weeks, I'm just afraid she'll forget me." Edith worriedly said as she choked back tears

"Hey, now..." Michael softly said as he came to Edith's side with their daughter and placed her on Edith's lap "...you're her mummy, and she loves you madly. She couldn't forget you in a million years."

By then Marigold had turned herself around and was standing on Edith's legs and gently playing with the earrings she was wearing

"I suppose it is only two weeks and we can skype and call each other. It won't be so bad..." Edith reasoned

"Why don't we come with?" Michael suggested as he leaned on his desk facing Edith as she gave him a confused look

"It's a wonderful opportunity for your career and I want you to enjoy it, and I know you'll be too preoccupied with worrying about me and the little one to give it your full attention."

"Are you serious? Don't you think it's a bit early for her to travel?" Edith asked as she began to bounce Marigold on her knee

"She'll be nearly ten months once we get everything planned, I've seen babies much smaller than her on planes, we'll be fine." Michael said as he bent over to tickle her chubby cheeks and smile into her face

"But won't it be a bit much-"

"You're worrying too much again." Michael cut her off with a kiss to the cheek

"People do this sort or thing all the time, we'll pay for mine and Marigold's ticket so Charlie won't have a fuss, you'll work for a few hours a day, maybe an evening or two with the PR rep, and I'll babysit so you can come home to your family every night, it will be a hotel room, but still."

"Michael, for the record it's not babysitting when it's your own child..." Edith gently reminded with a raised eyebrow

"...but that does sound nice. Maybe we could invite Aunt Rosamund along, just for an extra set of hands?" Edith asked as she rose from the chair and moved Marigold to her hip

"That would probably be helpful, she could watch the baby while we go out for a romantic dinner somewhere one night." Michael suggested as his arm wrapped around her waist

"Michael this is going to be a business trip, Charlie will want us focused and dedicated." Edith gently admonished as he free hand found it's way to Michael's shoulder

"I don't see any reason why we can't mix business and pleasure, that seems to be our habit anyway..." Michael flirted as he leaned into give Edith a kiss behind her ear but was interrupted by a little hand grabbing at his hair

"Da! Da!" Marigold gurgled

"Gentle darling, gentle..." Edith softly said as she lifted the little girl's hand away

"...she knows you have plans for me and she's not having it." Edith finished with a laugh

Michael gave his daughter a slightly annoyed but loving look as he took her in his arms

"Da thinks it's time we get this one home for her nap, so the adults can have some time for themselves."

"You know that isn't such a bad idea, and why don't we go through the park on the way home?" Edith suggested as Michael carefully placed Marigold in her seat and covered her with a fluffy blanket

"Sounds good. Do you remember the first time I asked you for a walk in the park? You nearly bit my head off."

"Well you did come off a bit arrogant at first..." Edith simply commented as she put on her jacket and Michael turned to her with shocked look "...not that it matters now, I happened to fall in love with you, so alls forgiven."

Michael met her at the door and placed a kiss on her forehead

"And I count my blessings everyday that you did, come on love let's get home."

Edith just smiled in response as she linked her arm with Michael's as he pushed the pram through the office and out the door.


End file.
